Along Came the Holidays
by Saltwater Romance
Summary: Countdown to Christmas, starting right here. Right now. Finale: This isn't an awkward sight… Natsume, I hope that you know that everyone can see up Mikan's skirt...
1. It's the Most Wonderful Time of Year

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #25:** It's the Most Wonderful Time of Year

_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There be much mistletoe-ing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near_  
-**Johnny Mathis**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those thriving on the longing of the winter break to come and mugs of hot cocoa.

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll be at your house by 5 AM."  
"WHAT?"  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _zero._  
**Pause: 00:00:59**  
"It's Black Friday. Duh."

"… Why's he here?"  
"He wanted to go."  
"Why?"  
"He's got nothing better to do."  
"He might slow me down shopping."  
"He'll hold your bags."  
"YES! What are you guys just standing around for? Let's go!"  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _one._  
**Mochiage:** _negative one._

"What's that?"  
"Hold my bag."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"YES!"  
"Shut up, Sakura. I'll just hold it instead."  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _zero.  
_**Mochiage:** _zero._

"How much did you start with?"  
"…Seventy…. Eighty-five bucks?"  
"And how much do you have left?"  
"Seventeen…"  
"Wow. I'm never trusting you with my money."  
"…Shut up. No one likes you."  
"I'm still pimpin' with my sixty."  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _one._  
**Mochiage:** _zero._

"'Feelin' Lucky?' Oh my Gosh! We so have to get Kitsu this shirt! He's Irish… Er! He likes Irish things! And he has a girlfriend! Wanna get him a gift, Koko?"  
"No."  
"We'll split it."  
"…Okay."  
"Yeah! I pick it out, and you pay for it!"  
"Really? That's splitting it? It sounds more like me just wasting my money because someone doesn't have any left."  
"Please? He's your best friend and you know it."  
**Pause: 00:01:08.  
Puppy dog faces given: one.**  
"How much?"  
"Twenty dollars…"  
"NO!"  
**Glaring contest: 00:02:06**  
"You both are idiots! It's $8.88. It's written here. On this huge sign. Next to the damn shirt."  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _one._  
**Mochiage:** _one._

"I've never been in a Sephora!"  
"Come back! We wanna go to Game Stop!"  
"Nooooooo! I wanna try on the make-up!"  
**Pause: 00:14:59**  
"Ha. Ha. You look funny."  
**Sakura:** _one._  
**Yome:** _two._  
**Mochiage:** _one._

_

* * *

_

-.-.-.-

"Mmm," she groaned as a wave of tiredness finally took its toll on her. It was six hours since she was at the mall, and she was beat. Her cheek rested against her best friend's muscular back. He speculated her childishness with a gentle smile on his face and a shake of his head. He nudged her with the huge neon green bag that she got him to carry around since they entered the mall.

"I'll take a cinnabon," he announced to the male behind the counter. His stomach was grumbling, and what better way to solve that issue than a huge cinnamon bun with mountains and mountains of frosting on top?

As if someone had revived her by shooting caffeine into her petite body, she began to squeal and poke Koko's shoulder, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Best friend in the whole wide world…"

He threw her a mock horrified look, "Hell no! First you ate all of my rice from my beef teriyaki, then you harassed me into buying Kitsu a shirt, which I still don't understand the hilarity of! But you're crossing the line of friendship and enemy…ship by asking me to share my cinnabon! I put my foot down, Sakura! No!"

She pleaded her case with the only ammunition that she had in her arsenal, "Please…. I love you. You are incomparable to anyone else in the entire whole world. You are my best friend ever. In the history of best friends."

Koko rolled his eyes and snorted.

As soon as the guy behind the counter set down the plate with the delicious, gooey, amazingly delicious, All-American sugary substance… Koko grabbed it quickly and made a run for it. One could never underestimate the power of Mikan. However, he had chosen the wrong day to run since she was too tired to even bother.

Lazily, she leaned against the counter.

"Can I have the same?" Mochu tapped the counter sub-consciously in badly-hidden eagerness.

The guy smirked with dry humor, "Obviously you can."

Mochu's brain was giving out, the blank expression on his face made it clear. Mikan let out an appreciative laugh after having the same retort given to her in grade school since she could remember. The guy's attention focused on her. He had been working almost a long of a time as she had been shopping, and everyone else found his humor to be condescending.

He shook his head at the ill-grammar of the customer's and stalked off to give him a cinnabon. On his depart, Mikan threw Mochu a hopeful look, "Noo! I won't share with you!"

"You are so fat," she rolled her eyes, disgusted. She glanced back at the guy behind the counter, "Can you believe him?"

He appraised her underneath the gaze of his smoldering crimson eyes. In a husky, almost a take-me-to-the-fucking-bedroom type of voice, "If it were me, I would share with you."

She bit her lip, and shifted her weight between her feet, "Thanks."

She glared at Mochu, choosing the option of completely ignoring the guy, "And who said anything about sharing, hmm? I'm a thief. I steal."

With that, she turned and gracefully made her way to where Koko was devouring his cinnabon. As she approached, he knew that he had been defeated, though his hiding place was directly in back of her… She slid smoothly into the seat beside him and helped herself. She watched Mochu as he waited impatiently, "So… You and Mochu are really really really mean! The guy told me that he's share one with me!"

Koko arched his eyebrow, "And is this guy sitting here?"

"….No."

"Do you have a cinnabon in your hand?"

"No."

"He's not sharing with you either, so shut up."

She pouted, "It's the thought that counts anyway."

As the third party to their group approached, a confused look played on his face, "Uh… The guy wrote his phone number on the receipt."

"Either he's gay, wants Mikan, or did it as a joke," Koko supplied with his mouth full, "I'd go with the last one."

All three of them turned to look if the guy was watching them. He wasn't. So it was rather hard to see what he wanted from them. Indignant by Koko's words, she snatched the receipt with the offending number and marched back up to the counter. Mochu and Koko exchanged 'uh-oh' looks as they found shelter in the boy's bathroom. Not that they didn't need to go in the first place.

"Excuse me," she coughed looking at the lady who had recently replaced the guy that was familiar to Mikan, "Do you mind if I speak to that guy?"

"That casanova," the woman muttered under her breath, working with the boy since the summer, and almost after every female customer, he had gotten dates with all of them, "Natsume!"

His head perked up from what he was previously doing, "Yeah?"

The lady's thumb pointed at Mikan. He wiped his hands on the apron, "I'm taking five."

"This isn't some damn movie set," the lady called back, "Just go on lunch break. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks."

He grabbed a gooey, All-American sweet from its original place and winked at the older lady in promise to paying for it later. He went up to Mikan and cockily said, "Remember? I told you that I'd share."

A million shades of red formed on her cheeks. The number was definitely meant for her.

* * *

"In your face Koko!"  
"Shut up."  
"The number was for me."  
"I hate you."  
"You guys wished that you had my game."  
**Sakura:** _two._  
**Yome:** _two.  
_**Mochiage:** _one._

"I want to go home."  
"Suck it up like the man you think you are."  
"But Koko's already sleeping!"  
"We're right in front of Target! I'll get a sharpie and you draw on his face!"  
**Successful clown mask on Yome: one.**  
**Sakura:** _two._  
**Yome:** _two._  
**Mochiage:** _two._

"Is that your dad?"  
"No."  
"Is that your dad?"  
"No."  
"Is that your dad?"  
"No."  
"Is that your dad?"  
"NO! I swear to God if you don't shut up, I'm going to take out a gun and shoot you!"  
"… You wouldn't."  
"Yes I would."  
**Pause: 00:00:15  
**"Is that your dad?"  
**Attempt to strangle Sakura: one.**  
"BITCH YOU BIT ME!"  
**Sakura:** _three.  
_**Yome:** _two._  
**Mochiage:** _two._

"Are you dropping me off at my house… Or where you picked me up from…?"  
"We're kicking you out."  
"Time to tuck and roll, buddy."  
"Funny."  
"No. We're serious. You may go."  
Glaring Contest: one.  
"Oh My Gosh! I can't believe he did it!"  
"And he missed all of those incoming cars!"  
"He's amazing."  
"He's God…"  
**Sakura:** _three._  
**Yome:** _two._  
**Mochiage:** _five billion and three._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:** There's nothing heavy or dramatic about this. It's just a countdown to Christmas with light barely written drabbles! I'm not going to bother to edit this since I'm swamped with homework, but I wanted to create this drabble for the heck of it!

P.S Sephora is seriously a girl's candy store for make-up! (Though, it's more fun to try on the free samples and then duck your way out!)

P.S.S Tell me which character you'd like to indulge in!

_Review s'il vous plait!_


	2. Deck the Halls

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #24:** Deck the Halls

_Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the wind and weather,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
**- J.P McCaskey**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who got their hearts broken and had/wished to have that older brother figure to rescue them.

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Natsume, baby," the softness of her voice made Natsume cringe and expect for the worst. She only used that tone with him to gentle bad news for as long as he could remember. He sat down, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Ma?" he replied back hesitantly.

"Your father and I are going to be delayed," _'as usual'_ Natsume added in her pause, "Our company wants us to prolong our stay for another two weeks in Luxembourg. Sorry baby. Remember to take care of Aoi and Youichi."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you too baby," she crooned, hanging up on him.

"Natsume!" a pair of sticky chubby arms reached out to hug his legs, the only part of him that the small child could grasp him. With his bright emerald eyes shining, "When's momma and daddah coming home? I wanna pick out the twee! Daddah said I could!"

"Daddy and mommy aren't coming home until around Christmas," Natsume looked down at the boy with nothing but honesty, which sent the small boy into a temper tantrum. They never referred to three year olds as the "terrible threes" for nothing.

"I wanna pick out the tweee! I wanna pick out the twee! I want the biggest one! Mommaaaa! Dadddaahhh!" his little arms flailed as Natsume rubbed his temples. He thought that taking time off from school and work was only a temporary thing starting four days ago… Guess it was extended for another two weeks. He might not even be able to graduate high school, using up all of his limited absent days to help out around the house. Oh, and don't get him started with all of the make-up work he'd end up being stuck with.

Don't even get him started when Aoi came home from a bad break-up. Natsume was the one who took care of her.

And when Youichi's babysitter was chased away from his "intolerable attitude?" Natsume handled it, while mumbling something about how babysitters are supposed to be able to be trained to take care of kids. Didn't they all claim to love all children? Hypocrites.

"We'll pick the tree," Natsume promised, his final word making the three-year-old smile, "Tonight."

"Okay!" Youichi clapped his hands with Natsume directing him to go get changed.

Now, he wasn't about to leave his heartbroken sister home by herself. She's been laying on bed since the weekend started, watching sad romance movies with a tub of chocolate chip mint ice cream. She was a foreign creature to Natsume's eyes. What kind of person gorges on ice cream nonstop? Seriously, he already drove three times to the grocery store, solely buying ice cream. Not just any flavor… Chocolate chip mint. One time on Saturday, he offered her his peanut butter and chocolate swirled ice cream and she started bawling.

He knocked on her door, "Aoi?"

"Go away," she sniffled.

"I know you got your heart broken by some idiot…"

"GO AWAY!" she shrieked, "All you pigs are the same! All of you are screwed up individuals who'll promise to love this one girl forever and never hurt her, but three seconds later… You're sexing up some other girl because your girlfriend said that she wanted to take things slow! ARGH! I can't stand to look at you!"

Dryly, "You can't see me."

"No! But I know that you're just going to break down that door!"

Seconds later, her door indeed did swing open. Natsume walked over to his little fifteen year old sister, "Hey. I know he broke your heart… But there's one boy in this planet who will say that he loves you forever and keep that promise."

"Who?" she sniffled, "Edward Cullen? Cause he's already with Bella… So you're burnt."

Natsume shuddered at the Twilight reference, "No, idiot. It's unfortunately me because I'm your big brother. My love? It's unconditional and it lasts forever."

Aoi's glare wavered for a fraction before jutting out her chin. Natsume patted her knee awkwardly, "And if I ever run into that punk again, I'll slaughter him. Seriously, no one is allowed to hurt my baby sister like that."

Her face crumpled as she laid against her brother's chest, "I wish you were there. I wish you were there to protect me."

"I would've if I could've," Natsume sighed, "But you're strong enough to take care of myself."

She let out a cacophonous laugh, "If that were the case, then how did I let someone get so close to me and let him rip out my heart? If I was stronger, I would've built up a barrier and have a zero tolerance for pigs."

"Strength comes in time," Natsume mused, a far away look in his eyes.

"But why did I let myself love him?" she cried, "Why? Natsume. Tell me why! Maybe if I hadn't had loved him, maybe it wouldn't hurt this much."

"Anything that doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Natsume patted her knee once again, ending the discussion, "I know you are healing and all… But for now, I need you to put on a brave face to go Christmas tree shopping."

Once her sniffling ceased, her eyebrow arched, "Mum and Dad are home?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "They're somewhere in Europe. Again. But we can have family tradition without them, right?"

"You know," she conceded, "You are the best."

"I know," he smirked, "Now hurry up and take a shower and stuff! Youichi won't wait for long!"

As Natsume bundled up in preparation for the artic New England weather, his little brother came up to him with his forehead creasing. Natsume picked him up, chuckling, "Little buddy, if you keep looking like that… You'll soon have wrinkles to match your silver hair."

"Why is sissy crying?" his brother asked bluntly.

"Cause," Natsume began with another sigh, "Someone hurt her really badly."

Youichi's eyes widened, "Someone purposely gave her a paper cut? Awh! Poor sissy! I wanna kiss boo-boo and make her feel better!"

Natsume stifled his laughter, "Go to sissy and tell her that."

"Tell me what?" Aoi asked, her body clean and freshen. Her face was bare of her usual make-up and her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She hugged her jacket closer to her, "I'm ready."

"Sissy!" Youichi started to reached for her, "Sissy! I wanna kiss your boo-boo and make you feel all better!"

Her eyes welled up, "I love you guys, you know that?"

"I know," Natsume smiled gently, kissing the top of her forehead softly as the three of them made out of the door and into Natsume's beat up automobile.

* * *

"I want that twee, Natsume!"  
"No, Youichi! That's reindeer!"  
"What about that one?"  
"… Someone already bought it… That's why it's magically getting smaller and smaller and moving by itself."  
"WAAAH! I want twee! I want twee! I want twee!"  
"What about this one?"  
"It's pwetty."  
"If you want it.. I can buy it now, You-"  
"Twee! Twee! Twee!"

"…Aoi…"  
"… I wasn't expecting you."  
"Yeah… Well."  
"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, PUNK!"

"Scram kids before I call the police!"  
"Whatever."  
"What is he doing bleeding all over my trees?"  
"Sir… I'm not going to lie. He ran into the trees and they took revenge on him."  
"Humph. Serves him right."

* * *

"Last Christmas… I gave you my heart, but the very next day… You gave it away," Aoi sang a Taylor Swift song to herself gently as she helped Youichi to decorate the tree with tinsel and ornaments, and Natsume was in the kitchen making a couple sandwiches and a cup of milk for the youngest, who didn't hunger as easily.

Youichi swayed to her voice, "Can I put the angel on top?"

"Only if Natsume lifts you," Aoi laughed genuinely for the first time in what seemed to be ages, "I'm too short."

"I know!" Youichi snubbed her, "I'm almost as tall as sissy!"

He leaped up and down without realizing the clearly offended look on his sister's face. The little boy's comment totally redid the warmth in her stomach from when Natsume consoled her, Youichi attempted to, and when Natsume took down her ex-boyfriend. Well, Akira should've known what he was getting himself into, full on knowing that Natsume did football, wrestling, and track. He was stronger, faster, and better. Natsume appeared behind them, "You know he's right."

"Sure… But I thought that he'd be at least ten years old before he made a short crack at me," the four foot and eleven inched girl complained with a frown, "You know… He's younger, so he'd respect me."

"Obviously he doesn't feel the same way," Natsume smirked.

"Pick up?" Youichi looked at his older brother pleadingly as he clutched onto the angel with all of his might.

"Oi," Natsume complained as the weight of his brother was lifted above his head, "Youichi… I think you need to diet."

"What's a diet?" he scrunched up his face, "It doesn't sound good."

"Oh it is," Aoi laughed evilly, "We must get you on it…"

"How?"

"First…"

Thus concluding a very normal day in the Hyuuga household with Aoi tricking her little brother into giving her money and doing random stuff for the rest of the night that amused the older two beyond belief. By the time midnight reached, the lights were strung outside the door, welcoming all good luck to come visit them. Needless to say, their parents managed to book the next flight home as soon as their boss cancelled the book tour on them.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author Sidenote:** No look backs. Point out spelling/grammar mistakes if you will (:

Since I received my very first anonymous review, I felt obligated to reply back since I do so to each and every reviewer:

Thank you so much for your kind words! And trust me, I was up well past midnight scrambling to finish up my homework (My God, there was a lot!) for procrastinating and writing that chapter instead! Lol! Did I get yelled at? Yes. But it was worth it to get feedback like yours (: I know! I've pretty much fallen in love with the minor characters Mochu, Koko, Kitsu, and Anna. I've been disappointed without seeing many stories starring those characters! Mikan/Koko/Mochu is only the start! I've gotten many friendship ideas bubbling at the top of my head with twists to their personality! Although, I'm trying to tie Natsume/Mikan in this countdown (the collect of drabbles as a whole) with a chapter slightly dedicated to just them in every other chapter... Or something like that. Anyway, my best friend, who Koko was based off of describes everything as "God" or "godly," so I felt like the Koko in this story wouldn't do my best friend justice without a "God" comment! Haha! Yes, I'm planning on writing countdowns! I'm updating this story everyday as soon as I get out of school... Or at least, begin to write a chapter and publish it before midnight! Lol! Thank you so much, and awh! You seriously made me blush! I hope you'll drop a review again because it'd be cool to talk to you!

_Review s'il vous plait!_


	3. Holly Jolly Christmas

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #23:** Holly Jolly Christmas

_Ho ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me_  
**- Alan Jackson**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** **To Kylee-Cat** for being reviewing me the most, being my partner-in-crime, and simply because I was too lazy to reply to her awesome comments that sent my heart soaring! (:

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Seriously," she hissed into the phone with her finger in her other ear, trying to block out the throbbing chattering of the coffee shop, otherwise known as Starbucks. Everyone from her high school went there after school, and today she was able to secure a table for her and her closest friend, "Why are you calling me?"

"Cause I feel bad," he replied back lamely, "Sorry I ditched our first date…"

"You know," she began to accuse, "you told me that already. And again. And again... And again! Now it's becoming really redundant. Good-bye."

"Wait!" he added in hastily, "I just wanted to know if you would give out a second chance."

"Not likely."

"Please," when the foreign word left the tip of his tongue, a bad aftertaste followed, "At least do me one last request and I swear I'll leave you alone if you do this one last thing."

"And what do I owe you for?" her eyebrow arched, her friend sizzled in front of her and sat down with a cup of white hot chocolate in one hand and no words in her mouth.

"The cinnabon," he replied simply, "Seriously. Drop by my house around 4:30. It's 278 Rosemary Ave."

He brought up a good point, she bit her lip. As he realized her hesitation, "I promise I won't rape you. But I need you to drop by. For the love of cinnabons… You owe me that much."

"Fine," she conceded, "I'll think about it."

Relief washed over him, "See you."

"Maybe," she warned as she shut her phone.

"Who was that?" her violet eyed friend examined her closely.

"That idiot who stood me up last Saturday," she sighed, "He called me ten minutes after I got my ticket to see Harry Potter and told me that he couldn't make it! He made up some lame excuse of family problems, but I highly doubt it. In the background, I heard a distinctive girl talking to him. Plus, he was in a hurry to hang up on me. So today he called to say sorry for flaking, and wanted to see if he'd get a second chance."

"And you said yes," her friend remarked with a scorching look, "Guys like that… You shouldn't trust them."

"I know," she rubbed her temples in a circular motion, "But he did bring up a good point of cinnabons… I do owe him a favor for what he did on Black Friday."

"So?" Hotaru bit out a bit cruelly, "It was his fault for trying to win you over with it. You owe him nothing."

"Unlike you," Mikan laughed good-naturedly, "I have a heart… So I'm going to grab a parfait and go walk to his house."

"Do you even know where it is?" Hotaru called after her.

"Nope," she shrugged, "But I got internet on my phone… Might actually use it for once."

"Good luck," Hotaru mumbled.

"I'll need it," Mikan called back cheerfully poking fun at herself and her friend, "And do me a favor… tell Ruka how grateful I am for you to have him. No. Compassion. That's what you are gifted with."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hello?" Mikan rapped the door and pressed the doorbell impatiently. Not like it's her fault… Even bundled up with a scarf and a thick wool coat, she was no competition for the strong wind. She bounced on the balls of her feet as a middle-aged person peered at her. Mikan fell deep in the pools of her orbs of crimson that she'd seen on Natsume.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked, suddenly self-consciously, "Or did I get the wrong address?"

"You got the right one," the woman widened the door, "Come in, come in! It must be freezing for you! My, my, my. Natsume is definitely growing up, bringing girls home to meet his mother. Not to mention, very pretty ones!"

"Thanks," Mikan blushed.

"Ma?" Natsume skidded into Mikan's view with his little brother that was tugging on his raven locks with one hand and the other one held a pair of scissors in his arms, "Who's at the door?"

"Your girl-friend," she sang, "Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing someone? I feed you. I cloth you. I put a roof over your head! And what kind of thanks do I get for giving birth to you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

"It would help if you were here at home for more than an hour or two," he grumbled moodily.

His mother pressed a hand to her cheek, not even fazed by her son's words, "Yeah… That's very true, honey. You see…"

"Mikan," Mikan supplied amused.

"Mikan," his mother flashed her a warm smile, "His father and I are always on tours. Have you ever read our books? It's the Gakuen Alice series. Mighty popular, I do say so myself."

Her jaw dropped to the ground with her hazel eyes bulging out. She was addicted to that series! Ever since the first word, she was hooked! For some reason, she felt a close connection to the violet-eyed inventor. She had a feeling that if she was a character in that book, it would definitely be replacing the spot of the inventor. But Natsume's mother paid no heed, "So Natsume here is forever taking care of his baby sister and brother… I swear, by the time he was two, he knew how to put on Aoi's diaper. Anyway, his father and I just came back home yesterday after our four day book tour in Europe… It was short-lived, but you know… Keep the public in suspense."

There was a blush on Natsume's cheeks. There was a pang in Mikan's heart as it skipped a beat. The return of puppy love was evident in her eyes as his mother rattled on about her book tour.

"Ma," a girl appeared next to Natsume's shoulder with a large pout on her face, "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm fifteen!"

"Sure sweetie," the mother smiled absentmindedly, "I'll go start making dinner. We have a guest."

"But-" Mikan began to protest.

"You are staying," Natsume's little sister growled ferociously, "It's the least you can do for reducing my older brother into a muddle of hopeless sighs and moping around when he thought that I was in school and Youichi was asleep."

"Gee," Natsume rolled his eyes, "Thanks for de-masculining me."

"It's what I do," Aoi chirped cheerfully as she grabbed the youngest brother away from Natsume, "C'mon Youichi! It's time to help sissy set fire to Akira's things."

"Yay! Burn. Burn. Burn! I wanna make him bleed!" Youichi clapped happily, "Just like Natsume yesterday!"

Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"Long story," Natsume shrugged helplessly.

"I'm willing to hear it," Mikan smiled toothily.

"It's because you heard about what my mum and dad do for a living right?" Natsume shifted his hair with his fingers, "Trust me. I've got my share of millions of fake friends thanks to them."

"Maybe," she approached closer to the boy, "But there's also a boy behind his parents' fame that I'd like to apologize to."

"Oh?" it was his turn to quirk up an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she took an agonizingly slow step toward him, "I want to tell him that I'm sorry for not believing him. And to tell him that he's sweet to take care of his siblings… Even if one of them gave him a lopsided haircut with a pair of safety scissors."

Natsume's eyes widened as she was head to chest with him, "And I want to ask him if he'd be interested in going on a date with me after our last disaster."

"I'll pass the message," he replied huskily with a swallow. Mesmerized by each other, they got closer and closer until their lips meet into the softest kiss ever. It was innocent and sweet. It made their toes curl and butterflies dance in their stomachs.

"Momma! Natsume is kissing a girl!" Youichi cried out, startled as Aoi belted out** I Kissed a Girl** by Katy Perry. The magic woven between Natsume and Mikan dispelled as quickly as it hit them.

"Remember our sex talk young man!" his mother admonished from the kitchen, "If you ever have a relationship, and it starts to become physical… Remember to treat her as you'd like other boys to treat your little sister!"

"MA!"

"Natsume has cooties!" Youichi shrieked with laughter, "I wanna sit with mommy and sissy instead of bruther."

"If you get too close to mommy and sissy, you'll get cooties too," Natsume warned.

"Nuh uhh," Youichi proclaimed proudly, "Sissy told me that family doesn't count.

Natsume kissed a girl and now he's going to diiiieeeeee."

"Bad Natsume," Aoi tsked.

"Yeah," Mikan laughed, "Bad Natsume. Bad kisser too."

"Bull," Natsume growled.

Mikan winked, "Wait. Kiss me again if want me to change my mind."

"Ma!" Aoi yelped, "They're kissing again!"

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" his mother bellowed, "In this house, you will not tamper with the innocence of a young lady!"

"Daddah!" Youichi cried out when the front door opened to reveal a green-eyed father with a tall frame and bags of groceries in both hands, "Daddah! Bruther kissed a girl! He's going to diiiiiiieeeeeee."

"Youichi, shut up," Natsume glared. Mikan never felt so at home before.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:** Hyuuga household + Mikan = Good idea or bad?

_Review s'il vous plait!_

P.S Get ready for the non-Natsume-or-Mikan chapter of tomorrow.


	4. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #22:** It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; _  
_Soon the bells will start, _  
_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing _  
_Right within your heart._  
**- Johnny Mathis**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To YunnahVanilla and Winter's Melody for consistingly reviewing! It seriously makes me smile (: And also, to those who like boys. Especially those who can admit that there are far better looking ones than themselves.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Saturday afternoons were always spent to their leisure, and today they spent it in midst of Anna's cluttered apartment in the middle of her small kitchen, trying to make desserts as Christmas presents. The pair was off to their hometown to visit their parents before flying off to Bermuda in celebration for Kitsu's birthday. On the table were mountains of uneaten baked goods that left Kitsu drooling to eat.

Too bad Anna was strictly giving them all off as gifts as she concentrated on her latest creation… With a creeping hand making its way up to sneak a small taste.

"No!" she smacked the offending hand with a wooden spatula, just like the way she was raised up with. She continued to stir the brownie batter without breaking her stride, and paid no attention to the hurt chocolate eyes that gazed at her.

He rubbed his sore hand in theatrics, moaning and groaning, "Anna-Banana, I think that you just broke my hand."

"Oh suck it up," she scoffed, "I thought you said that you were a man."

"I am!" he protested, blinking rapidly.

She snorted, "Yeah. Sure. You complain at the slightest tap on your hand from a girl. If that makes you a man, what does that make me?"

"A big fat bully!" he replied, unknowingly hitting a nerve.

Slowly, the stirring ceased. The tension in the air would be cut cleanly with the nearby dulled butter knife. The cotton-candy haired one put down her spatula and looked up at the towering giant with a poker face, "What?"

"A big… fat… Bully?" Kitsu croaked, immediately realizing his mistake.

"So I'm the fat one, right?" Anna hissed, thrusting her spatula into Kitsu's abdomen, "I'm the one who's dying to have a taste of this or that. I'm the one with controllable urge to have a brownie. I'm the one who doesn't watch their diet and spends 24/7 watching the NBA. Oh! Of course, I'm fat. Duh!"

"Anna," Kitsu soothed in a futile way.

"No!" she snapped almost near tears, "You don't get it! Everyone who finds out my profession scoffs and goes 'watch your weight.' Even my mother said 'I see your thighs are bulging out more than usual dear.' My sisters bought me a treadmill last Christmas! I swear, I eat fruits and vegetables… I drink enough water. I run two miles a day, but I can't seem keep off the weight in all of your guys' eyes, can I?"

"Anna," Kitsu rubbed her back, "Trust me. You have the fittest body I know."

"What?" she screeched, fire dancing in her eyes, "You've been checking other girls out?"

"Yes," Kitsu kissed her cheek lightly. She took her hand and swiped it away, going to sit on the couch in an unspoken break from the kitchen, "And every time I look at them, I feel sorry because they will never look half as gorgeous as you, no matter how hard they try."

Anna 'humph'ed and looked away, "C'mon. Anna! You've got to face that truth."

Kitsu rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, "Please. As if you don't check out guys."

"I don't," she hissed, meeting his eyes finally, "Because I know that I'm in a relationship! I don't bat an eyelash to anyone else."

"Really?" Kitsu's eyebrows knitted in surprise, "There has to be some guy that you secretly have a crush on. What about… Taylor Lautner?"

"No," she shook her head, "If I wanted a guy that fit, I would've already went out with the idiots from the gym."

"Hey!" Kitsu curled his arm to reveal muscle, "I'm plenty fit!"

"The bodybuilders have asked too."

"Oh," Kitsu cleared his throat, knowing that his muscles had been beaten and retreated,

"What about Ricky Whittle?"

"Who is that?"

"Never mind," Kitsu trailed off, "How about Orlando Bloom? Brad Pitt? Cam Gigandet? Tom Cruise? Surely you've noticed them…"

"No. No. No. And no!"

"John Meyers?" he licked his lips, trying to remember as many male celebrities, whatever they may be, as possible, "Will Smith? Leonardo DiCaprio? Chace Crawford? Johnny Depp? Gabriel Aubry? Shia LaBeouf, Jake Gyllenhaal, Channing Tatum? Zac Efron? George Clooney? Chris Pine? Prince Royce? Drake? Bruno Mars?"

"How is it that you know more males than I do?" Anna quipped, "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Yeah," his molten cheeks made her giggle some, "I'm a movie junkie… And I enjoy youtube a little too much…"

"Cool," she nodded.

"What about Natsume?" he tried.

"As in Hyuuga?"

"No. As in Smith," Kitsu bit out sarcastically, "Of course him!"

"What about him?" she tilted her head to the side, prolonging Kitsu's embarrassment for as long as she can, "I don't get it."

"You got to admit… He's pretty you know…"

"I know…?"

"Fit and all," he mumbled.

"Isn't he younger than us? Most girls don't go for guys that are younger than especially, especially me since we were going out long before he was old enough to go to high school… I mean, I heard of him… But I paid more attention to someone else," Anna halted in thought for a minute, "How do you know that he's fit?"

"I'm not impervious to girls' gossips… And I used to be on the same football team as him back when we were in Junior High…"

"Awh," she poked his cheek, "If you're the one with the little boy crushes, it's going to be alright with me."

"Shut up," he glared at her when tinkers of laughter escaped from her mouth, "If you ever bring this up again, I'm going to eat all of those brownies and heath bar cookies."

"You wouldn't!" Anna mocked, "You got some competition when we go to Bermuda… You can't risk fattening up and losing your muscle!"

"Whose my competition?"

"All of those men that you just mentioned," she grinned, maneuvering her way back to the bowl of brownies, "Now I'm curious."

"No way," he spat out.

"Yes way," she giggled, "I want to see what Ricky Whittle looks like since my boyfriend thought pretty highly of his looks."

Kitsu began to protest, but got sidetracked with the brownie batter that he once again tried to sneak a taste of. Anna smacked him with her spatula. Just like clockwork.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:** Who is the cutest celebrity for you? Did I mention any (besides Natsume of course!)?

_Review s'il vous plait!_


	5. There's No Place like Home

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #21:** There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays

_Oh, there's no place like_  
_home for the holidays,_  
_'Cause no matter how far away you roam_  
_When you pine for the sunshine_  
_Of a friendly face._  
**- Bob Allen**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who have been frantically shopping for friends/significant others.

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Deck the halls with…" she sang out joyously as she was armed with two ridiculously gigantic boys at her side. Her thin arms swung as she attempted to skip. And she was doing pretty damn well in her heeled black boots that she was wearing when the two boys dragged her to hang out with them. More like kidnap and blackmail, although she would've done came with them either way without the theatrics.

"Sweetie," one of them threw her a sardonic look, "It's only the start of December. Stop looking like a mad woman skipping and singing Christmas carols. Please. That lady gave us a really weird look."

"Babe," she lashed out with undeniable sweetness is her voice, but her arms on her cocked hips said different, "Fuck her. Besides, you were the one who gave me candy during third period since you hate chocolate. Who in the world hates chocolate? Anyway, you're the one who's hopelessly in love with some chick and I'm your savior in black. So you are lucky that I came with you guys. So suck it up."

"Third period was ages ago," he snapped back.

"And? Your point?" she argued, "I just ate it a couple of minutes ago."

"Can we go shop?" the third party snapped after being quiet for so long, "If I don't get Hotaru something for Christmas, I have a big feeling that she'd kill me. She's one of those people who are like _'Don't get me anything. Don't get me anything.'_ But when the day comes, she breaks up with me!"

"And you grovel at her feet to get her back," Sumire replied back dryly with a pointed look, "But shame on you for actually thinking that girls actually mean it when they say that!"

He shrugged helplessly, choosing to ignore Sumire's last jape at him, "She's an amazing girl, nothing more and nothing less… Besides you of course."

"Gee," she remarked with her hands flying around in annoyance, "Smoldering me with the love here, aren't you guys?"

"Twenty dollars and a hot chocolate?" Mochu offered with a timid smile playing a really bad attempt to be Switzerland, a country that Sumire loves to despise. Seriously. Switzerland shouldn't get all of the props of being peaceful! What about trees and innocent little bunnies? When was the last time someone saw a bunny stand next to their bedside holding a samurai sword? Oh yeah. Never!

"Make it white hot chocolate from Dunkin' Donuts," she smiled toothily, "Tis the season to be jollly! Fa lalalala la la la."

Ruka threw him a withering look, knowing that the gifts that Sumire was bound to get for their girlfriends would cost more than giving their hearts up to the devil. Mochu threw up his hands in temporary peace, in his defense, "Hey! Do you want a magical Christmas or not?"

"EW! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Sumire hollered with her eyes bulging out, attracting the very few pedestrians from her loudness, "That's gross!"

"Don't knock it 'til you tried it," Mochu responded with a wink, "Wanna help us pick out condoms…?"

"I can't stand to look at you," she declared, scurrying off into the nearest store in order to find beautiful Christmas gifts for their picky girlfriends in Rite Aid, some rip-off pharmacy store. Two people getting dumped this Christmas? Santa, check yes!

"Ha! Ha! Ruka! Oh my God! You gotta check this out!" Mochu excitedly jabbed his thumb against the shiny green and red candy wrapping, "It's edible Santa Clauses with reindeers to boot!"

"No way!" Ruka yelped, as if such a thing wasn't so possible.

"I'd like die trying to finish eating his stomach!" Mochu appraised it with wide appreciative eyes, "Like oh my God! This is beast!"

"I want a picture!"

"Can you idiots shut up and look at stuff that girls would possibly like?" Sumire rubbed two fingers against her temples, "I bet if you give Wakako that chocolate and marshmallow thing, she'd be like 'what the hell? Why are you trying to fatten me up like some kind of turkey destined to killed for Thanksgiving?'"

"But Thanksgiving was sooo long ago," Mochu replied off-handedly, "Besides I know the cheapest present to give to her."

"And that is?" Sumire arched her eyebrow sardonically.

"Get someone's empty lipstick tube or something and put a note in it going 'Babe, I'd buy you makeup or something, but you look beautiful without the help of make-up on your face,'" Mochu posed for the phone camera, throwing up random gang sides that only nerds would throw up in denial of being uncool.

"Yeah," Sumire sneered, "Then she'll yell at you using that as another argument of how you never bother to tell her that she looked ugly with the application of makeup. Not a good way to go."

"Gift card?"

"Impersonal."

"Money?"

"Too easy."

"Chocolate?"

"Wakako is on another one of her unneeded diets," Sumire sighed, "How is it that I know your girlfriend better than you?"

"Cause we're giving you twenty dollars and a white hot chocolate from Dunkin' Donuts?" Ruka quipped with a pathetic smile, "What about my girlfriend?"

"Oh, I think that you're screwed in every way possible," Sumire snorted, "But since you're the boyfriend… Might as well try to get her something sentimental. So she really can't find a way to hate it… Like say you get her this condom. She'll call you a pig. If you get her a gift card, she'll get upset because it doesn't have any value behind it."

"Yeah it does!" Mochu chimed in, "Doesn't it have like… money in it?"

"No idiot," she rolled her eyes, "It's setting yourself up for failure because it shows that you really don't know your girlfriend. And if you get her clothes, make-up, or jewelry, she'll think that you're trying to say that she doesn't look good enough for you. Ruka, you see where this is going?"

"I… I guess so," Ruka screwed up his face in thought, "What if I make her a card? Is that sentimental enough?"

"No. Because one. Your jokes suck. Two. Your handwriting suck. And third. Your drawings suck even more!" Sumire replied back without an ounce of compassion for the two guys that she spent all of her childhood with. After two hours with them, they were annoying and overrated… But the loyalty and respect that they regard you with is the only thing that motivated Sumire in their twisted friendship. Fashionista meet the COD gamers. Not often mentioned in the clichés of life.

"Harsh," Mochu whistled, "So what am I getting Wakako?"

"You mean," Sumire stressed, "What I'm getting for her? Maybe a 'I'm with Stupid' shirt? Actually, they have mugs of those now! We'll get her that and fill it up with one of those cute holiday packages of her favorite tea… You do know what it is right?"

"Chamomile?" Mochu gulped.

"Green. Because it helps reduce weight," Ruka inputted, shrugging, "It's Hotaru's too."

"We all know who's the better boyfriend here," Sumire narrowed her eyes at Mochu.

Meekly he smiled, "Yeah. You."

She growled and stomped away to grab a basket to finish the job.

"What's up with her?" Mochu whispered, still not adjusted to Sumire's moodiness that she acquired when they were all thirteen.

"PMS," Ruka mouthed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sumire brooded from across the store.

"LOVE YOU TOO MIRE!" they echoed, earning glares from the old ladies shopping near them.

It took a total amount of ten minutes and fifty-two seconds for Sumire to be done shopping. There was two items missing. The total amount was forty bucks and twenty cents that the boys had to unwillingly fork over. As they left to go to Hallmark, located in a different shopping center of their fair town… The artic air nipped them.

In front of her, the two boys blazed a path for them to follow, but she hesitated. When they reached twenty paces away from her, Mochu spun around and demanded, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

Feebly, she smiled weakly at her damsel-in-distress situation, "I'm wearing heels… I'm going to slip and fall on my ass if we cross through this."

Her hand gestured to the sheet of ice lain on the ground. When they just came to the shopping center of their town, they had taken the main roads, which were pretty clear of ice for transportation, but people usually don't go through the backstreets and such, so obviously, there'd be a problem with ice. Ruka sighed, "Why are you wearing heels again?"

"Excuse me," she announced indignantly, "You took me here straight from school! I couldn't change or whatnot… And besides, all I have are flats, which I can't wear socks with and heeled boots. When I got dressed this morning, I kind of factored in the weather… And the fact that I hate cold feet. My sneakers are in my gym locker and my winter boots are coming in next week."

"Girls," Ruka muttered.

Mochu approached her. Backwards. When she didn't say nor made a move, he looked at her from behind his shoulder, "Well? Aren't you getting on?"

So that was how the trio got to Hallmark, Sumire would get a piggyback ride from both Mochu and Ruka as they alternated her between half of a block. She would call them weak for not handling her weight until they reached her home, but she was forever grateful for friends like hers. They might not be the ideal Prince Charmings, but hey. They were pretty damn good chivalrous knights… In tarnished armor. And also were exiled from the metaphorical kingdom… But knights nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:** This was technically supposed to be Countdown #24, but I thought that it was too similar to the 25th one, so I considered to forgo this one, but I just remembered my friends who were with me and had to update it for them!

Ruka+Sumire+Mochu= Good idea? Bad? Really awkward mix? Hard to consider? Thought to be weird, but somewhat worked?

_Review s'il vous plait! _

**To my anon. reviewer:** Haha! If this was facebook, I would tell you that you were clogging up my Newsfeed (; But since this is GAFFN, I have to concede into liking it... More reviews for me! Although, it's kind of cheating to get returners and reviewers who review thrice because of I-touch malfunctions! Yeah, I do like the Youichi/Aoi pairing too, but I wanted to do away with it because of the holidays (I prefer family stories with a cup of cocoa instead of sappy romances). Haha! Yeah I got you! I think that minor characters are like playdough, and you can kind of manipulate their personalities/sometimes even looks without really getting into trouble with it! It's like "Well... Do you know what they really are like? NO! You only know tidbits! So shut up and believe my suspension of belief (my English class centers about the art of fiction)!" Haha! And I will look forward into replacing those smileys with actual ones (: Thanks so much for reviewing! And you should so either make-up an account or give me your e-mail address so we can correspond to each other better (:

P.S Next chapter, which main characters would you rather reader about? New ones, revisit old ones? Your opinion matters to me! (:


	6. All I Want For Christmas Part I

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #20: **All I Want For Christmas Is My Two-Front Teeth Part I

_Everybody pauses and stares at me_  
_These two teeth are gone as you can see_  
_I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!_  
_But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!_  
**- Don Gardner**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who are sick and tired of school and just want to take a nice long nap without worrying about homework. Besides that, to those who can't wait for vacation. Seriously. I'm craving for it with every essence of my body!

* * *

-.-.-.-

Once upon a time… There was a boy named Kokoroyomi Yome. He pretended to be a chicken crossing the road one day after school. There was a patch of black ice that he didn't see, so down he went. A car came and ran him over. What a beautiful trip to the hospital.

**- To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:** So this is my favorite chapter of all times. Not even joking. It was beautiful. It was moving and touched my heart. Am I being sarcastic? Yes. But it's pretty creative, you've got to say (: Tomorrow, you will receive the long version of this story (and understand why I named this title as I did). Any guesses on the next chapter? (:

Oh, and here's a head start on your review (because… you know… It's something to motivate you into reviewing):

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I hope that your butt heals by tomorrow because I heard that you fell down a flight of stairs. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating… You just lost your footing and just landed hard on your butt after sliding down about three steps. Thankfully for you, I wasn't one of those rude people who gawked, pointed, and laughed. Also, I would liked to comment that Koko is ***insert your opinion on how he got run over by a car***in this chapter. I can't wait to hear your Sumire/Koko chapter tomorrow!_

_Also, I'd love to comment on how your author's sidenote is longer than the chapter in a whole. Good job, loser! _

_Wishing you all of the luck and saltwater taffy,_  
**_Your friend from the freshwater._**

**P.S **To Juju, thanks for reviewing! (:


	7. All I Want For Christmas Part II

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #19:** All I Want For Christmas Is My Two-Front Teeth Part II

_Everybody pauses and stares at me_  
_These two teeth are gone as you can see_  
_I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!_  
_But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!_  
**- Don Gardner**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who love little kids even if they don't want to have them.

* * *

-.-.-.-

"And when Mrs. Serina came by, I completely blanked out… But Nonoko! Good ole Nonoko, didn't accept me failing, so she whispered a hint on how to write out the electron configurations!" Koko bragged his good fortunes while making wild gestures with his hazel eyes gleaming with joy as he chucked Nonoko underneath the chin with a goofy smile, "But she didn't tell me that I wasn't supposed to draw them! And heartless Hotaru told me that if she was Mrs. Serina, she would've marked all of mine wrong… BUT MY SAVIOR, GAVE ME AN A-HUNDRED even though I did three entire problems wrong!"

"Shut up," Hotaru rolled her eyes as her nose dipped into her vibrant green scarf to gather a pathetic amount of warmth against the cruelly chilly wind that whizzed past them.

Koko clucked his tongue, "Oh, you. You're just jealous that for once in your life, I, the great Kokoroyomi Yome, has been able to receive an a-hundred just like the girl who's top of her class."

"You forgot to mention that you were humble along with being great," Mochu quipped sardonically.

"You're absolutely right! Hey, thanks," Koko flashed his million-watt smile, paying no attention to the sarcasm or weary looks given around the group of teenagers. He was buried underneath the fluff of cloud nine.

"Isn't Honors Chem one of the easiest courses?" Mikan tilted her head, voicing out what she had been musing over since Koko started bragging, "Even I'm passing with an A, and I don't even get science!"

Koko blinked and shrugged it off, "You know what? Mikan. Did you get an 100 on the quiz?"

"…No," Mikan frowned, "I missed it by a point… I got a 28/29."

"Exactly," Koko smiled victoriously.

"And what did everyone else get?"

"28/29," Nonoko mumbled with her eyes training on the pavement, "I got something wrong with defining what an ionic compound was."

Mochu threw up his hands in defense, "Hey! I'm still in Bio. Don't look at me!"

"100," Hotaru replied easily, although everyone knew what she received… Koko announced it just moments ago.

"Exactly," Koko grinned toothily, "And no offense Hotaru… But you don't count because you ALWAYS have the best marks out of all of us. So today, it's my day of bragging rights."

He spotted Ruka from across the four-way intersection, "RUKA! RUKA! Guess what?"

Exuberant from his excellent grade, he ran across the intersection without waiting for the little 'walk' sign to blink. Midway crossing the street, he jumped up pretending to be a chicken pretending to be an eagle. He picked the wrong part of the street as he lost his footing on the path of black ice and slid on his butt. A tiny punchbuggy had no way of braking in time. Before Mikan could seize the chance to chase after Koko to punch his shoulder, Ruka turned to look for the owner of the excited cries and offered him a curious look, before it shifted into horror.

"KOKO!" Everyone yelled.

Their voices intertwined created an echo, but nothing would compare to the ringing of silence after the sickening crack.

* * *

**Local Boy Received a Broken Leg by a Hit and Run.**  
By Yura Otonashi

_Local boy, Kokoroyomi Yome, left, accompanied by friends is recovering in Saint Raphael's Hospital._

Kokoroyomi Yome is a typical 16-year-old male attending Gakuen Alice. On December 7th, 2010, at 2:30 PM, a green Volkswagen New Beetle was reported to hit the 16-year-old on the way home from school. His friend, Ruka Nogi (attending the same school and same age) commented, "Koko was trying to reach me (other side), but as soon as I turned around, a green VW Beetle was whizzing away with my friend crumpled on the ground."

Reported witnesses also share the same viewing as well as the same sentiment for Kokoroyomi to heal.

"Well," he said, "I guess it was kind of my fault for running across the street. I don't know what came over me, really…"

Local boy admits partial fault into action, but that does not make the hit and run any less innocent. Read further on Page 29.

* * *

"How'd you break your leg?" a wide eyed spectacled boy stared at Koko's lithe frame from across the room.

"Hit and run," Koko grumbled as he crumpled up the newspaper that Mikan had sent him the day before. He hated the fact how the he was unconscious yesterday, and it was supposed to be a good day! Stupid. Chemistry. Class. Even when he got a good grade, the class itself needed to have the last laugh.

"Someone hit your leg and ran?" the boy stared at him wide-eyed.

"I guess so," Koko sighed and sifted his hair. To make things even better, his family's insurance company practically forced him into sharing a room with some brownnosing kid! Life was great. Sarcasm in use.

"Did they do it with a hammer?"

"No. A car."

"A toy car? Wow! The car must have been huge!"

"No. As in an actual car. A tiny beetle Volkswagen to be specific. I slipped on ice and the car hit me," Koko replied back flatly.

"Oh," the kid frowned, confused with what Koko was saying… What was a Volkswagen? He shrugged it off, "My sister pushed me off of the swings, so I broke my arm."

"Did you lose your teeth too?" remarked at the little kid's lack of teeth.

"Nooo," he smiled in a way where his teeth would be showing, in the way of unmistakable pride, "The tooth fairy took them and gave me a dollar each!"

"Wow," Koko grumbled, his mood diminishing severely, "When I was your age, I only got a quarter at the most."

"Yeah!" his brown eyes lit up, "That's what my other sister told me!"

"Well it's the truth," Koko shrugged, "Back in the day… Us kids weren't as selfish as you guys now."

His eyes widened, "I'm not selfish!"

"Really?" Koko's eyebrow arched.

"Yeah!" he nodded vigorously, "I help to take care of my sister, and I go with my parents to help out in soup kitchens… The people won't let me work with knives, but I try to help. And and and and… I was my teacher's helper of the month!"

"Now, why are you bragging, Masao?" a whiff of Chanel Coco Mademoiselle entered the room as well as a teenaged girl with bouncy dark hair and shining dark pools of green, "You know better than that!"

"Sorry, Sumire," he sighed, "But he asked."

"Did he?" she looked at me, "Who are you?"

"The kid from your study hall," I drawled, not affected by her lack of knowledge of me… It's not like I don't skip that period to go get Subway and etc, "And I take it that you're the one who pushed him off of the swings? My, my. Aren't you too old to want to do such childish things?"

"I have two other sisters besides me," she scoffed at him, "If you wanted to insult me. At least be correct with the accusation."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh is right," she looked at him pointedly, "Maybe if you actually attended class, you would be more intellectually inclined."

"But you learn nothing in study hall!" Koko protested, "Nothing."

"So? Might as well brush up on notes and stuff."

Koko opened his mouth to protest once more, but the wheels of his brain churned into more conniving thinking. He snapped it shut before girnning wickedly, "Maybe I'll start going to study hall… If you teach me how to be more 'intellectually inclined.'"

"You're on," she smiled.

Thus a friendship was born with the help of a boy who was missing his two front teeth. Speaking of which…

"Sumire… You know that boy in the hospital? He said that he got hit by a car… But I think he was lying. He stammered and turned red after I asked him how if happened by a hammer and made up some lame excuse. It was definitely a hammer."

"That's great sweetie."

"Can I go set his pants on fire?"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **It was completely rushed and all over the place. Will rewrite this over winter vacation, no matter how faraway it may seem to getting there. Now, off for a nap and then study, study, cram, cram! :\

Oh, and here's a head start on your review (because… you know… Inspiring as stupid as it is):

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I heard that your butt ended up not bruising afterall! You have dumb luck on your side. But anyway, you took two hours writing this and out of the two hours, you paid more attention to college looking and TV watching. Why aren't you dedicated to this story anymore? It really hurts because it makes my day when I read this. Okay, I'm lying... But it's a bit entertaining, even though your chapters are short. In this chapter, I really loved that unnamed kid because he reminded me a little bit of Yuu. Besides that I think that *insert on how the status of Koko/Sumire should be for tomorrow* and good luck on your chemistry quiz tomorrow. You'll need it after procrastinating to write this utterly rushed and short story. _

_P.S Remember to reply to all of your amazing reviewers tomorrow._

_Wishing you a beautiful nap,_  
**_Your friend from the freshwater._**


	8. Winter Wonderland

**Along Came the Holidays  
**By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #18:** Winter Wonderland

_A beautiful sight,_  
_We're happy tonight._  
_Walking in a winter wonderland._  
_- _**Felix Bernard **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To Wednesdays. Because I really hate them.

* * *

-.-.-.-

**N:** Sorry… I just can't… My parents went out to have their alone time, so I got to stay home and take care of Youichi and Aoi.

**M: **C'mon, I thought that we could've went to see Koko at his house or maybe catch a movie. But oh well, stuff happens. So when do you want to me to drop by?

**N:** Excuse me?

**M:** You aren't going to cancel your second date on me that fast! *laughter* I'll stop by right after renting a movie or something. You know that I love your sister and little brother. Maybe I should get Toy Story 3 and a box of movie theater popcorn.

**N:** My sister is fifteen, not a child.

**M:** Granted. But Toy Story 3 is like a classic! We need to watch it and Youichi would probably like it! So yeah, I live only twenty minutes from Stop and Shop, I could pick it up and then walk over to your house. Maybe I should get low fat popcorn… When I was at your sister's age, I just wanted to diet diet diet because I thought that I wasn't skinny enough.

_***Pause:** 00:02:35*_

**M:** Uhh… Natsume? You still there?

**N:** … Yeah.

**M:** So do you wanna do that?"

_***Pause:** 00:01:56*_

**M: **What? Are you on some secret date with my best friend or something? Is that why you're not answering me? Because we don't have to do anything today, seriously.

**N:** No. Come over.

**M:** Cool. Give me forty-five minutes.

**N:** That's such a short amount of time.

**M:** Compared to God it is. And hey! Just because you got some shiny fancy-shmancy car doesn't mean that everyone else in the world could afford it. Besides, I'm a year younger than you. Of course I can't drive myself to places like you!

**N:** I'd offer… But I kinda have my hands full.

**M: **If I were the jealous type, I would be so suspicious at this point.

**N:** Oh?

**M:** Oh. As in that's right. You're not the only one that can play older brother. I have one too. He's in the CIA.

**N:** Bull.

**M:** Nope. He always comes home for Christmas, wanna meet him?

**N: **Why not?

**M:** Because he's more than just the jealous type… He's like an overprotective momma bear.

**N:** Point taken. Never cheating on Mikan.

**M:** YOU WERE PLANNING TO CHEAT ON ME?

**N:** Never.

**M: **…

**N: **What?

**M:** That's horrible. We've barely dated for past a week.

**N:** Okay?

**M:** Wow. I just think that you're horrible.

**N:** But you're still coming over?

**M: **Forty-minutes.

_***Phone call ended: **00:55:84*_

**N:** And where are you going?

**A: **Out! Tsubasa is coming to pick me up and we're going out for the night.

**N:** Is your homework done?

**A:** Jesus, are you Mum in disguise? Cause the Natsume I know would've give an ef.

**N:** Clean up the house.

**A:** You.

**N:** You think I could get rid of this mess by myself?

**A:** … Pull a Harry Potter. Hocus Pocus and bam! It's clean.

**N:** Um. No.

**A:** No?

**N:** Harry Potter does not 'Hocus Pocus.'

_*Five bickering and twenty minutes later*_

**A: **Tsubasa's here!

**N: **Invite him in.

**A: **No. You guys hate each other.

**N:** Says who?

**A: **Says everyone who is part of our family! Every time you guys are in the same room, you can't resist biting off each other's heads!

**N:** He's my cousin… Why would I do such a thing?

**T: **Hey.

**N:** Hi.

**A: **See! You guys have so much tension between you guys.

**N:** No. Definitely not.

**T: **What is Aoi talking about?

**N:** We get along, right?

**T: **Of course.

**N: **Good.

**T: **Good.

**A:** You boys are hopeless. I can't wait for Mikan to come.

**T:** Who's Mikan?

**N:** None of your business!

**T:** Awh, is wittle Natsume in loooooove? Has be finally grown a paaair?

**N:** What the hell?

**T: **Remember like in sixth grade… You didn't have the balls to ask that chick out.

**N:** That was sixth grade. And she had a moustache! You GAVE me that dare!

**T:** But you didn't have the balls to ask her out. Wittle Natsume is finally a man. Congrats.

**N:** Screw you.

**T: **OH! And you even learned big boy words!

**A:** Mikan's here!

**T:** Oh… I see. Damn Natsume.

**M: **What?

**N: **Shut up.

**M:** What is he talking about?

**T:** You must be Mikan. Charmed to meet you. How are you? And why are you dating this loser? He doesn't even have a pair of balls. He's a hermaphrodite… And brings shame on the rest of the gender.

**N:** Shut up.

**Y:** Mikan's here? Tsubasa! YAY! Family, family!

**M: **Awh! I'm considered family.

**T:** Ew. You don't want to be married to that, do you?

_*point at Natsume*_

**M:** Nah. I date younger than me. Youichi and I are engaged.

**A: **Can we watch Toy Story 3? I haven't seen it yet!

**M:** Really? It's so amazing. It's like a horror story for three year olds!

**Y:** … Youichi doesn't want to watch it.

**N:** No. You will. Family bonding time.

**Y: **If I get scared… Will you protect me?

**N:** No.

**A: **Yeah right.

**T:** Pft. You're on your own little man.

**M:** OF COURSE!

**T:** Wow. Your little brother is getting more action than you. Loser.

**A:** I hate that bear. At first he seems so cute and sweet… But he's EVIL!

**N:** Shut up. No one likes you.

**A:** Me?

**N:** No. The one who thinks that tattooed stars on their cheeks are cool.

**T:** Umm… They are. And it's a birthmark.

**N:** Keep telling yourself that.

**T:** Well, at least I didn't lose my girlfriend to my little THREE year old brother.

**M: **What a great movie!

**N:** Yup.

**M: **And your cousin is so cool.

**N:** Yup.

**M: **I wanna break-up with you.

**N:** Yup.

**M:** I hate your guts.

**N:** Yup.

**M: **NATSUME!

**N: **What?

**M:** Why are you so bothered? Was it because you don't want to share me with your family? Is it? Is it? HOLY SHIT! Your face is turning red!

**N: **So…?

**M:** I really really like you.

**N:** Ditto.

**M:** That's romantic.

**N: **Shut up and kiss me.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:**

**Dear Saltwater Romance,**

_I think that you need to step up your writing. It's dry and lacking. You've even gotten to the point where you're just writing dialogue? Well, I thought that it was dry, but still a bit entertaining. I know that you pinky promised this chapter to cookies277, but I would rather read about *insert your favorite couple besides nat/mik* I hope you'll take my pairing into consideration and write about it tomorrow or the weekend... I don't care as long as it comes out better than this chapter._

_Hoping you a great rest of the week,_  
**Your friend from the freshwater **


	9. Parachute

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #17:** Parachute

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you_  
_Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute_  
_You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall._  
**- Ingrid Michaelson**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated: **To those friends who can depend on each other.

* * *

-.-.-.-

**M:** How could you?

**K:** What do you mean, by that? I should be asking that! How could you break and enter my house!

**M:** It's not my fault that the place where you hide the key is sooo easy to find!

**K:** What do you want so goddamn early in the morning? Shouldn't you be in school?

**M:** That's besides the point! Why aren't you in my chemistry class anymore? It's so lonely without you…

**K:** Umm… if you haven't noticed, my leg is broken. Out of commission. I'm not going to school.

**M:** Yeah. It's broken, but that doesn't mean that you get to stay home for so long!

**K:** I can and I will.

**M: **Nuhhh uhhh.

**K:** Yeaaahhh huhh.

**M:** You know, if you take too many sick days, they're going to hold you back a grade.

**K: **I don't care.

**M:** … Oh sorry. I forgot that you are a kindergarten failure. I guess people never really change huh?

**K: **Shut up.

**M:** Make me. Oh wait. YOU CAN'T!

**K: **I sooo will get you.

_*grabs crutches*_

M: Na na na na na!

**K:** …. Eff. You brought me to school.

**M:** Yup.

**K: **Mikan… I haven't showered in like a day…

**M:** I have the perfect solution…

_*Sprays him from head to toe in lavender*_

**K:** I really despise you.

**M:** Yet you still remain my best friend. I love you mucho, Koko Puffs.

**K:** Damn trees these days…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:**

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_Ef you for forgetting to upload this chapter earlier. I can't believe you would throw away our writer/reader-ship over some dumb PSATs stuff and not even finish it (though, you omitted like 5 and beyond.. you got a 1480, sick! Now to get into Boston College, you have to get 1980+). You better revise all of your chapters soon. _

**_From the furious._**


	10. This Christmas

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #16:** This Christmas

_Help make the season bright_  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._  
**- Nat King Cole**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated: **To the people who love watching/being a part of plays. Holla' to my friends who put on this amazing play based off of the 1992 movie called **Noises Off**. I die with laughter every single time I watch it!

* * *

-.-.-.-

"It's quite shocking finding a man lying at the bottom of the stairs," Sumire stated dryly as the injured Ruka laid on the floor before continuing, "but now that we've all met, we'll just have to introduce ourselves."

She gracefully patted her sickening green partner on his chest, "This is my husband. He hates surprises."

She batted her eyelashes and urged, "So why don't you get that stuff in the loo that eats right through anything?"

Her husband blinked in surprise before recollecting himself, "Eats right through. Right. Thank you."

He bent down to peck her cheek and stormed into the downstairs bathroom with the slam of the door, "I've heard of getting stuck, but this is ridiculous!"

The window pane located on the right side of the front door broke from a fist slamming into it, "No bars, burglar alarms. They should be prosecuted for incitement."

"A BURGLAR!" Sumire exclaimed in excitement, but strain was obvious, "This is most exciting!"

An older looking woman, who was the maid of the house, roleld her eyes and glanced at her nails, "Come join the party honey."

The husband stuck his head out from the bathroom and apologized, "This is my fault. I say, 'I've heard of getting stuck, but this is ridiculous.' and slammed this door."

He slammed it for more emphasis. Instead of getting sympathy, another of the window panes crashed open as other man in a mask came through, "No bars, burglar alarms. They should be prosecuted for incitement."

The husband of Sumire's sighed, "Oh dear, I've done it again."

The two burglars exchanged glances before spreading their palms forward and paced together. The one who recently broke into the house spoke of exasperation, "It makes me want to weep."

The maid commented mockingly, "I know. It's getting like a funeral!"

Together, the two burglars spoke in unison, "When I think that I used to do banks. When I remember I used to do billion vaults. What am I doing now? Breaking into paper bags…"

The two glanced at the house contemptuously.

The first burglar to enter sighed, "I thought that the coast was clear."

The second drunken burglar insisted, referring to the husband, "I saw him go through! I was listening. What's it that he says?"

The Sumire, her husband, Ruka, the maid, and the first burglar yelled, "I'VE HEARD OF GETTING STUCK, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Crash.

"No bars, burglar alarms. They should be prosecuted for incitement."

Sumire stares at the audience, "They always come in threes…"

The three of the burglars once again spread their palms forward and paced together. With deep baritones and tenors mixed, they dryly repeated, "It makes me want to weep. When I think that I used to do banks. When I remember I used to do billion vaults."

Sumire waved her arms frantically as a light appeared on her face, "Hold on! We know this man!"

She ripped off the ski mask of the third burglar's to reveal the handsome face of Tsubasa's, "He's not a burglar! He's our social worker! He's that nice man who comes and tells us what to do."

As soon as police was called, the wedding was issued, and a daddy-daughter-in-bra-and-underwear moment was issued, the curtain pulled down with thunderous applause came from audience. Almost about everyone stood on their feet clapping as hard as they could. Ruka, Tsubasa, Sumire, and the others had put on a magnificent performance.

Hotaru stood with Mikan and Koko, waiting for the cast to come out.

"I never knew that Ruka could act," Mikan said with wide-eyed appreciation, "He was like… Better than amazing."

"Mmmhmm," Hotaru admitted, holding a bouquet of flowers, even though her boyfriend was indeed a he. What else was given at the end of performances? Usually flowers… Thank God Ruka didn't have a problem with demasculining acts. Mikan smiled to herself, knowing that even Hotaru laughed not once… But ten times throughout the entire play!

"Koko!" Sumire yelled as she came out from the staging area, all dressed in her sweats, which didn't match her outlandish make-up. She ran to her best friend and jumped on his back in attempt to startle her newfound friend. From the momentum of the impact of Sumire's body and bag slamming into Koko made them stopple over.

Spectators' eyes bulged out from the fact that some girl would jump on a guy's back whose leg was broken. Tough.

He grunted from under her, "Well, you weren't so bad."

"Dude," she replied breathless, "We brought the house down!"

"Yeah," Mikan tinkered, "I didn't even want to go in the first place until Mrs. Serina told us that we'd get extra credit for going! My god, I'm SO happy that I went! I really wouldn't have because I thought that it would suck since the plot itself was confusing…"

"Until it was put on," Sumire supplied.

Mikan nodded, "A play of people putting on a play… Genius! If they put this out on DVD, I'd definitely buy it!"

"Hotaru," Ruka bent down to peck her cheek.

"You look dumb," she stated as the corners of her lips tugged up to see his harshly done eye-liner and smudged lipstick as she handed him the bouquet of snapdragons mixed with baby breath.

"We should go out to eat," Mikan laughed, "Let's see how many stares we'll get."

"Definitely."

"What place is open at 10:30 at night?" Hotaru asked disgustedly, not a night person herself.

"I know a place," Koko smirked, "It's about two blocks from here… Called my house…"

"Oh, I haven't been there," Mikan mocked, "What's it like?"

"Narnia," he winked, "With hamburgers and even better turkish delight."

So the five friends set off together waltzing in the fresh snow that welcomed their merriment without the notice of the two crimson eyes that were watching them from afar.

"So that's where Ruka's been hiding…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote: **

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I'd like Ruka and Natsume **to be/not be **enemies in your story because ***insert explanation, no matter how simple.* **I will be waiting for the revisions of your chapters 20-16 by the end of the weekend. Good luck._

_Somewhat confused,_  
**_Your friend from the fresh water._ **


	11. I'm Not a Robot

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #15:** I'm Not a Robot

_But inside, you're just a little baby_  
_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot_  
_You don't always have to be on top_  
_Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not_  
**- Marina and the Diamonds **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To last Christmas and Civics class because without those two events to inspire me... This chapter would be nonexistent.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Perspiration dribbled from their hairline and collected at their foreheads with their faces wrinkled up in concentration. Well actually, the description only applied to one of the three since the other two were lounging on the couch with affable gossip. His teeth grinded together, until finally… Finally, he threw up his hands in ephemeral victory, "Yes! I'm officially winning!"

His dear friend Nonoko's lips tugged downward as she pointed at the screen, "No, Ruka… Hotaru's winning. I think you're looking at the wrong screen."

Ruka's gaze was piercing as he surveyed at her messy bun that was thrown up with a nearby pencil, her usual bangs clipped up, and her glasses on for a change, he shook his head vehemently, "I assure you that I'm winning."

Hotaru smirked as her curled legs unfolded and propped on his shoulders, "You're in last place."

When he had no retort for her, she continued to playfully taunt the one that she claimed to love, "You dare call yourself a man? You're losing to two women."

"Au contraire, I am gallant in nature," he threw her a defiant glare, "I don't ever beat two ladies, whether it may be physical or in the realm of video games. Though, you might refer to you as YOUR man."

Hotaru rolled her eyes as her fingers skillfully danced on her controller, "Hardly. I consider you a child. A mere genderless child that I chose to date out of pity."

"Cold words," Nonoko whistled, "Though… Ruka… Since you are Princess Peach in the realm of video games, shouldn't you try to attempt some feminism and beat us?"

"Never," Ruka coughed lamely, "Despite being a woman… Wait! Why AM I playing as her? Anyway, I still am a gentleman of chivalry."

"Because you aren't a real man, so you must suffer with playing as Princess Peach," Hotaru laughed righteously, " And chivalry died when the Medieval Ages came and gone."

"Then consider this the revival," he grimaced, not appreciating of being laughed at.

"Whatever you say," Hotaru responded back airily, "I see that you're trying to tend to your man pride, yet you're still… A mere genderless child."

"I'll show you what a 'man' looks like," Ruka hissed through gritted teeth, all but Nonoko forgot about the video game.

"Oh?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow, egging him on.

"Yes."

"No guts," Hotaru taunted.

Ruka glanced at the third party in the room as he griped his belt, "Nonoko, please look away."

"Gladly," she rolled her eyes, not wanting to pry into the couple's matters. Plus, by the seem of it… Ruka might be dropping his pants shortly. Not Nonoko's consideration of a good leisurely spent Saturday.

Hotaru held up a hand, "No. Nonoko. Watch him intently with me. He has no guts. Look at how his face turns red. Look. Point. Mock him."

Nonoko couldn't help, but to giggle.

"This is not awkward," the latter commented after a pregnant pause.

"Yeah," Hotaru yawned, "Ruka. You're so full of it for having nothing. Seriously, even if I squint… I see nothing…"

Nonoko nodded in agreement, "Sorry, hun. But Hotaru's right…"

Ruka rolled his eyes, not ashamed of their critical appraising, "Shut up… Feel it… Seriously. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Hotaru reached out courageously and ran her fingers on top of the body part before shaking her head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"EXACTLY!" Ruka shouted in triumph, "I don't have fat arms like you."

"You do realize that the skinner the arms and legs… The smaller in size… The female's endowments?" Nonoko snickered without a moment's hesitation seeing Ruka caught off-guard, "I'd rather prefer fat arms compared to noodles on boys."

"Agreed," Hotaru nodded her head, then pasting on a stoic look, "I'm breaking up with you."

"You don't mean that…" The only male of the room playfully swatted her arm. A gust of wind made the three recoil closer to the fireplace when the door swung open to make the appearance of a very agitated, albeit handsome, boy.

The boy thundered, "Ruka Frances Nogi. I have come to settle the score with you!"

Ruka rolled his eyes at the theatrics, while adding bits of his own to the melodrama, "Kill me, Hotaru. Please. Kill me."

"You're not getting away with it this time! I haven't seen you in three years! You have been in hiding!"

"You make it sound like I'm Anne Frank," Ruka jested before adding his explanation, "Yeah because you are foul. You're such a sore loser."

But the crimson eyed would've hear of it, "I demand a rematch!"

Hotaru stared incredulously, "Wait… You actually lost to Ruka? The child with noodles for arms?"

Without a comment to input, Hotaru began to prod, dangerously stepping closer to Natsume, as if to build suspense to striking him, "And why did you barge into my house? How did you find out where I live? I'm calling the police."

"Natsume. Hyuuga. How dare you break out running down two blocks, leaving me behind?" an indignant brunette huffed with her cheeks pink from the exertion of her efforts to keep up with the long strides of her partner's.

Natsume darted into the house as Hotaru quipped dryly, "It's because Natsume dearest has another girl in mind…"

"Huh?"

Hotaru gestured to the two boys embracing, " The girl is none other than Ruka. Natsume couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Look at the shameless couple!"

Ruka stared in disbelief, "Uhh… He's kinda choking me to death."

"An act of love, I assure you my dear," Nonoko snorted sarcastically, laughing from her unmoved position on the couch.

Natsume shook the blonde by his shoulders, "REMATCH ME TO MARIO CART NOW!"

Hotaru whistled, "Wow. If you actually lost to Ruka in Mario Cart…. You must be an even worst player than him… That's not a compliment at all…"

"No. Ruka is just insanely good!" Natsume wouldn't hear more of how badly Ruka is at video games, not wanting to belief that he is worse than the worst player in the history of video game players.

"Really?" Nonoko asked, "Then how can you explain me winning against him?"

Mochu breezed on inside Hotaru's house and shut the unclosed door at last, ending the period of the chilly weather, "Pwned."

Everyone in the house, stopped what they were doing to stare at the new body in the house, "Where did you come from?"

"My mommy," he chirped brightly, "She makes the best pancakes…"

Hotaru waved him in, holding the bridge of her nose.

Mochu, not getting the fact that she already answered his unasked question, clarified for everyone else, "I live next door and say… Hey Hotaru, can I use your toilet? My little brother's hogging mine and I got to pee sooooooo badly!"

"Go ahead… Piss away…" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, wondering how he made it to high school and had a girlfriend despite his lack of tact.

Mikan blinked, "You actually let him into your bathroom?"

Hotaru groaned, "Trust me… The last time that he asked and I slammed the door in his face… He peed all over my yard. It was summer. It smelt SO bad."

Natsume interrupted, getting back to the topic at hand, "I want a rematch."

Ruka finally conceded, "Fine…"

Ten minutes later, three bowls of popcorn, and over a handful of snide comments, directed to both of the two who were playing at the experience level of easy.

As soon as the game ended, Natsume shouted in rage, "I'm going to KILL you!"

As if his fears came to life, Ruka closed his eyes and braced himself, "Greaaat…"

Hotaru snickered at Natsume, "Fancy that… There actually IS a worst player than Ruka."

Nonoko blinked, "And Natsume lost to a boy that have noodles for arms…"

But Ruka didn't hear the rest of the conversation because Natsume was chasing him around outside, trying to beat up the kid who destroyed him at Mario Cart.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote: **

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I can't believe that you kicked some guy in the balls for not letting you win playing COD. And remember that little kid who used to trash you at Mario Cart? And within the next half hour, you managed to beat him? Yeah. Good job. Besides that, you gotta be thankful for the cheerleaders in your Civics class since one of them gained muscle, and we all had a muscle comparing contest. I'm happy to say that you definitely won with your speech about "not having fat arms."_

_I'm happy that you take in our polls and ideas into consideration, although a snowball fight is yet to occur. We know that you meant to add it in, but that would involve details... You're too pooped to even consider writing a lengthy chapter. Good luck editting tonight. _

_I'd like to inform you that my favorite book currently is ***insert title and author* **I heard that you officially gave _**Wuthering Heights**_ two thumbs up. I'll forgive you this time for spending all of your time reading tat book instead of paying attention to the needs of me, the reader._

**_Hoping you luck for shopping for the Angel Giving Tree tomorrow,_**  
**_Your friend from the freshwater. _**


	12. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #14:** All I Want for Christmas is You

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_There's just one thing I need _  
_I don't care about the presents _  
_Underneath the Christmas tree _  
_I just want you for my own _  
_More than you could ever know _  
_Make my wish come true _  
_All I want for Christmas is... _  
_You_  
**- Mariah Carey**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To the snow that STILL hasn't graced my poor town yet! :(

* * *

-.-.-.-

Thought most of the Freshman and Sophomores were blissfully unaware of the attack that was about to occur, the Juniors and Seniors were riled up and were excitedly leaving the building with the boys yelling war cries, and the girls keeping up with them. Urgently, he stared outside of the window, and when he found his companions, beckoned the two approaching girls with excitement lighting up in his eyes, "C'mon. C'mon! Hurry!"

"Hurry for what?" the one that was more petite silkily arched her eyebrow, putting on leathered gloves one at a time, "I'd rather stall and stay in the school than face the cold that I'll endure for the mile walk home."

"Agreed," Mikan replied distracted, "I wish that they would cancel school altogether than spring on an early closing."

Since the opening school's production of **Noises Off**, snow had christened the ground in blankets and blankets of white. Koko tapped his crutches in excitement, "It's the first snowfall during school! Do you realize what this means?"

"That the idiots of the school are going to rush over to the other high school's turf and pound them with snowballs like they did last year?" Hotaru asked sardonically, "And you want to go? With you being an invalid?"

"No!" he began with his eyes shining, "They're coming down here this year!"

It was tradition for the two rivaling schools to have a snowball fight during the first early dismissal due to a snow storm. Though their parents were bound to holler at them for getting caught in the snow storm and almost dying, it was worth it. Every year, the schools would alternate going to the opposite.

"How are you going to help being crippled and all?" Mikan asked.

"I'm captain," he announced proudly, "The Seniors from last year gave me that title after I dived and took a hit for the Captain… Because you know… Once you hit captain, the other team automatically wins. It's kinda like dodgeball with chess and capture the flag influences. And you guys are my right and left handed commanders."

"Wow," Hotaru mocked, "If you gave the same explanation to Narumi instead of your crapped up essay, you'd get your first A ever!"

"Hey! What about Chem?" he frowned.

"Excuse me," she rolled her eyes, "First A ever in English."

"Thanks," he grinned, "But since I'm crippled… I need help and there's not a lot of time because if I'm not outside in five minutes, it'll mean that we're forfeiting."

"God forbid!" Hotaru gasped sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Mikan smiled, preparing to help out her best friend.

"It's beautiful, I tell you," Koko grinned as he slung his arm around her shoulder, before retracting it and using his crutches to get outside within the time limit, "Now Hotaru… I need you…"

* * *

"Do you have your ammunition ready?" Natsume glanced behind his shoulder, looking at the ruddy cheeks of those trailing behind him, "We're two feet onto their turf. Everyone watch you're backs… They're prone to fighting dirty."

"Aye aye," they echoed as those in the back ran to secure the back parking lot. There was only a handful left who acted as his entourage as he was one of the important people of the game that there were going to play. He grinned at how beautifully his team was set-up. They had a plan worked out and they weren't going out without a fight. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a petite figure race by in her school color's of red and gold. He yelled, "Ready? Aim. FIRE!"

He heard laughter as the girl was able to dodge through the rain of snowballs by ducking and covering. The girl ran off as he ordered the rest of his men to capture her. From behind, someone jumped onto his back. Thankfully, she was light, so he didn't topple over, "I'd hate you if you weren't going out with me."

"Mikan?" he questioned skeptically.

"You got it!" she winked with a peck on his cheek, "And guess what honey?"

He didn't even bother to dignify her question because she smashed a snowball into his face, "You, Natsume Hyuuga… Are my prisoner. You tell us the intelligence of what your school is planning."

Natsume smiled, "I'd die before becoming a traitor to my school."

"I guess you want to do it the hard way," she sighed before calling, "Tsubasa!"

Natsume's eyes widened. His cousin stepped out from the shadows with more than a handful of snowballs, "Long time, no see… Dearest Natsume."

* * *

Hotaru gritted her teeth after narrowly missing the stream of snowballs for the sake of Mikan getting to Natsume safely. From the area that she came from, Koko hid within a secret tunnel that was dug out by his trustees before they (Koko, Mikan, and herself) entered the scene. She didn't look directly at him, but out of the corner of her eyes, he gave her the thumbs-up sign.

She heard the heavy footsteps behind her as she gave the secret signal to the brave souls hiding on top of the trees to begin fire. The ones who were on the ground, never saw it coming… As they all stumbled by the impact of the hit of the snowballs.

That was about ten people out of the game and taken as prisoners. She calculated her next step as she ran on to complete the rest of her mission. She wondered who the captain for the other high school was, but she had no time before catching the sight of Yuu. She smirked. It would make sense if the leadership was given to him. No one would suspect it! He was not athletically inclined.

She formed a snowball and launched it as one pounded her back.

"Gotcha," a masculine voice rumbled from behind her.

Hayate?

* * *

"Say Uncle!" Tsubasa demanded, "Accept that you've been defeated and fess up the information!"

"Never," Natsume shivered under the iciness of snow being flung under the collar of his shirt. It was freezing!

Mikan bent down to his fallen figure, "C'mon… For me?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "But I've attended my school longer than knowing you."

Mikan spat at his face and turned on her heel. Tsubasa whispered into his ear with his hot breath a comfort, "You screwed up."

"I know," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"MIKAN!" he called, "Wait! The Captain is…"

* * *

"Hayate," Hotaru spat out as he held onto her arms that were positioned behind her back.

"Long time no see," he sneered, "Did you miss me?"

"Not one bit," she bit back.

"I would assume so," he laughed harshly, "You are a slut for cheating on me for that wimpy blonde kid."

"For the last time!" she cried with impatience and frustration, "I broke up with you before meeting Ruka. So leave him out of your bitterness. And who was cheating on who? Excuse me, but I have friends from your school. I know what you had been doing between classes with Luna. You two deserve each other."

"So you're going to listen to them over me?" he sneered, "I loved you."

"Not enough apparently," she replied dryly as he crushed his frozen lips to hers.

She desperately tried to shove him away, but she didn't have the strength to match his. She looked all around her and saw her boyfriend staring at the two, enraged. She then saw a flash of dark hair behind him, and before she could give him an explanation, she screamed, "RUKA! Behind you!"

Out of reflexives, he turned and hurled a snowball… Into Aoi Hyuuga's face.

Mikan gripping onto Natsume, stumbled to reach her close friend, "Hotaru! Wait! The real Captain is…"

"Oh," she stopped short, "Hey Aoi."

"Hey," the crimson eyed sister groaned, "So I guess the game is over."

She blew the bullhorn, signaling the end of the snowball fight.

Mikan and Hotaru raced to the tunnel where Koko was hiding at to help him out and back onto his crutches. Mikan, now reconciled with her beau, held his hand in union, "Hey, you've never been to my house, have you?"

"I don't think I have," he smirked.

Mikan called to Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Aoi, and Tsubasa, "Hey! Hot cocoa at my place!"

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote: **

**_Dear Saltwater,_**

_I'm happy that you redid yesterday's chapter because now it's 10 times more amazing than it used to be. Also, good job in finishing Wuthering Heights! And, I would like to brag/sympathize with you on the issue of having/not having snow. I hope that it snows where you live since the weather is almost unbearable, and snow would surely give you a reason to smile broadly!_

_Good luck on your fashion show for French class... I heard that your partners aren't the best crops of the class, but make do with them... And not kill them. _

**_Faithfully,_**  
**_Your friend from the Freshwater. _**


	13. Fun House

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #13:** Fun House

_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down_  
_Throw you out_  
_Screaming down the halls_  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_  
**- Pink **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who enjoy listening to radom ramblings.

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Have you ever felt like throwing **glitter into the air**? Because Mikan is allergic, so that would be rather **mean**. Though, **I don't believe you** as you protest that you hadn't tried doing it because… You don't look **sober** at all. **It's all your fault **that she got sent to the hospital! Alcohol is a **bad influence **on you. Seriously. Look at the **crystal ball **that you bought! There's no reason to purchasing one of those! **So what? **I don't care if you think that you're **Ave Mary, a **psychic!

"Look! You even put **one foot wrong**, and tumbled down the stairs. Jesus Christ! Despite your drunken state," Hotaru concluded her piece called "Fun House," with a steely look at the class, whose faces were turning bright red from stifling the laughter, "I have one thing to ask of you… **Please don't leave me**."

Narumi was the first, and only to clap for her (the others were throwing themselves on the floor laughing… Who knew that Hotaru could be so humorous?). The insane teacher had begun a record reviewing project, which began with his students writing a wild paragraph about anything using the song titles of the album that they chose.

"Mikan Sakura. You're up next," Narumi tapped his pen against is clipboard.

She gulped. With her last name beginning with 'S,' she was hoping that she would present tomorrow.

She stood up nervous. She clutched her CD thankful that Taylor Swift's songs flowed better than Hotaru's, "Erm. **Dear John**. Remember **the Story of Us**? I remember **back in December**, when we wished to **never grow up**. We were **innocent **as we exchanged our **last kiss**. I watched our **sparks fly** through our **enchanted **nights together as we toasted '**long live **our love.' Remember when I used to call you **mine**? Well, as the winter grew colder and the weather **haunted** our relationship, you became **mean**. Killing your dog was **better than revenge**. If I were to **speak now** on how I feel. I'd say. I'd hope that you cried more than I ever did over you. R.I.P Carlie."

Everyone looked at each other puzzled on the twist of events. Leave it to Mikan to kill an innocent dog.

"Koko. You're next," Narumi chuckled.

Koko pumped a fist in the air, "**Holler 'til you pass out**! 'Cause **I'm not your boyfriend baby**! **Punk bitch **that's **still around**, **don't trust me **because I own a **choke chain**. **Richman**, I know that I make you **starstrukk**, but **I can't do it alone**… Help me reach **Colorado Sunrise **for a **photofinnish **before I yell **'TAPP' **'cause when I do… Well, you wouldn't want to know."

Mochu saluted to the teacher when he stepped up to present, "As the **cold wind blows**, I'm **talkin' 2 myself.** I'm **25 to life**, but **you're never over**. Hey **Cinderella Man**! **I love the way you lie **'cause you had **no love**. I'm **not afraid **and **won't back down**. I know you're **going through changes **and falling for the **seduction** for the wicked step-sisters. You're **almost famous**, but too bad that your pants are **on fire**. **So bad**, I hurled you **space bound**, so I'd have Cinderella to myself. I salute to you, **W.T.P**, which means I think that you're white toilet paper. There's just no messin' with me!"

Mikan giggled, barely getting what Mochu's was about.

And when Sumire when up there… She had probably the funniest paragraph ever. She sat on Narumi's desk, though he didn't care for much, "Once upon a time… This all began with **Natalie's Rap**. She was my **dream girl **with a **dick in a box**. She started out with her hit single **'We like sportz' **playing out of her sparkly pink **boom box**. How did I know this? I swear, that I'm a **normal boy**… I mean, I **jizz in my pants** on a **lazy Sunday **to **Santana DVX**. Natalie said that I was **incredibad**, but when I entered the **space Olympics**… You slapped me across the face! So guess what? I tried to **punch you in the jeans**. But that lady in the **old saloon **caught my hand **like a boss**. When she asked me what I was doing, I replied, "Miss! **I'm on a boat**!" She got so confused that I **ras trent **out of there, whatever that means. The **sax man **stopped me when I ran out of the space Olympics and asked me if I wanted to buy any **shrooms**. So I slept with his wife and eloped with his three year old daughter. WAIT! **Who said we're wack?"**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:**

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_Seriously. Where is my reply? It's been two chapters since you've last talked to us! We know that you're being lazy, but SUCK IT UP AND REPLY BACK OR ELSE WE WILL GO ON STRIKE! Anyway, I liked ***Hotaru/Mikan/Koko/Mochu/Sumire***'s paragraph the best because ***insert explanation*** Your English class is crazy since you've based it off of them. I wish I could join your class, but I'm not a Red Devil (your school's mascot) who wears the crimson and gold proudly. In fact I am a ***Insert school's mascot*** who rocks the ***insert school's colors***_

_Besides that, I really want you to reply back! _

**_Your aggravated friend from the freshwater. _**


	14. Bad Boys I

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #12: Bad Boys I**

_Bad boys bad boys_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_When they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad traits you go to school_  
_And learn the golden rule_  
_So why are you acting like a bloody fool_  
_If you get hot then you must get cool!_  
**- Bob Marley**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated: **To our childhood memories.

* * *

On normal Fridays, Aoi and Natsume would take turns taking care of their younger brother since Natsume had sports practice to attend to, and Aoi had girlfriends and blokes to hang out with. However, due to unusual circumstances, they were both released to do whatever they pleased since their mother and father had stayed home for the rest of the holidays.

First, Youichi spent about three hours in the pre-school halfway across town, which was not only inconvenient, but also very expensive. The Hyuuga parents didn't mind, but their kids usually did since this Autumn and Winter had been blisteringly freezing… And Aoi had no car, while Natsume hated wasting gas money. So they usually withdrew Youichi from going with Aoi teaching him (badly) from home… Most of the time, she was irritated, so Youichi's vocabulary was unnecessarily vulgar. Natsume taught him to write, but thank God for him because unlike his sister… He refused to show his emotions (Youichi always thought of him as the scarier one of the house) and Youichi had a knack for it… Practicing with his brother's many received loved letters.

As the Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga dropped off their child at the preschool, the teachers looked utterly confused and somewhat awestruck from seeing them on the television, but still allowed for young Youichi to come inside and participate in the class that he usually absent from.

"Today class," the teacher announced perkily, "We'll be learning the letter P! Can you give me five words that begin with P?"

All of the kids raised their hands, and Youichi, who was unfamiliar to this system just stared. The little girl in the poofy pink dress next to him was picked, "Pink. Pony. Papa. And…. And…. Purple!"

"Good job!" the teacher clapped, "You may go to get your lunchbox for the lunch your parents brought for you, Rena!"

"Nuh-uh!" Youichi cried out with indignation, "She only said four things!"

Perplexed that a little kid had caught the mistake and not herself, the blonde teacher regained her compose, "Okay, then Youichi! Then why don't you show Rena five words that you know?"

"Petrified. Parade. Paradox," Youichi looked up at the ceiling to remember the words that Natsume had taught him on Sunday afternoons when he wasn't busy. His attention shifted over to his sister, who had also taught him a couple words, "Pissed and poop!"

"Youichi," the blonde teacher stammered, "Never say those words again."

"Why?" he tiled his head, "What's wrong with petrified, parades, and paradox?"

"No," she shook her head, "I meant the last two words."

"Pissed and poop?" Youichi said with his eyes getting even larger before clapping his hands over his mouth, "Oops! Sorry, Miss Hayley!"

"It's okay," she smiled, "But they are bad words that you shouldn't say them to anyone else!"

"Ooooooh!" the class of three year olds went, "Youichi's a bad boy!"

"No he's not," the teacher smiled, "Can you give me two other P words?"

Guiltily, he hung his head and thought of substitute words, "Pervert and pedophiles?"

"NO!" the teacher shrieked, "Those words are bad too! Can you think of anything else?"

Youichi wanted to cry from embarrassment, "Penis and pelvis?"

"Umm… Youichi," the teacher replied meekly, knowing that the more corrections she'd ask him to make, the more inappropriate the words would get, "Although those words are other words that you should never say anything… Do you want to get your lunchbox from the chubby?"

Tearfully, Youichi sniffled, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," the teacher pointed out for the emerald eyed one as he ran as quickly as his chubby little legs could carry him before everyone could catch the sight of him crying.

He didn't belong there! He wanted to go home, back to mommy and daddy and bruther and sissy. At least he always had one of them home to make him lunch and they didn't care if he said bad words! He felt miserable and unloved. He could hear the laughing of the others who were playing around outside, but couldn't find the happiness to go face the world.

More tears dripped down his face.

Why did they get to all get along, but he didn't? He wanted friends. He wanted not to scolded by Miss Hayley! And what he wanted on top of it all… Is a lunch! His tummy growled, but he couldn't do anything about it since his parents forgot about him!

That's why they brought him here! They didn't love him anymore!

He sobbed even louder.

"Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore. Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore. Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore," he cried into the confinements of his arms.

A loud rapping was at the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"But I need to go potty," the little boy's voice squeaked.

Sighing, Youichi hoisted himself off of the toilet seat, and opened the door for a tiny boy to race past him, "Sorry!"

His sleeve reached up to catch his teardrops. He isolated himself from the other little kids in the room in order to save his dignity that he learned from a young age how important it was. Unfortunately, a girl with wide blue eyes watched him from her usual spot as Queen Bee and picked herself up to pick next to him, "Don't you have lunch?"

His stomach let a feral growl, or as feral a stomach could sound.

After a pause, he replied miserably, "No."

She smiled at him toothily, "My daddy put in a bag of cotton candy from when we visited the zoo yesterday! Wanna share?"

"Okay," Youichi smiled, making a fast and steady new friend.

Thus after lunchtime, came naptime… And after naptime was the singing of the alphabet, while waiting for their parents to arrive. Punctually, Youichi's parents arrived. Youichi bounded towards them with shy little Rena follow him timidly. He introduced her to his parents as his bestestest friend ever! They chuckled and brought him home.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:**

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_Thanks for rewriting this chapter! It seems to be so much better than that measly previous chapter had provided for me, the reader. __So yeah... I will repeat what I had probably answered before. When I was little, I used to be ***an angel/a devil*** and this is my favorite story that my parents would tell: ***insert memory***_

**_Personally liking you better,  
The faithful companion from the Freshwater. _**


	15. Bad Boys II

**Along Came the Holidays  
**By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown 12: Bad Boys II**

_Bad boys bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad traits you go to school  
And learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot then you must get cool!  
_**- Bob Marley**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated: **To the 90's because that's when the Home Alone series began.

* * *

-.-.-.-

Youichi exerted all of his energy to push a chair against the counter, and then almost killed himself climbing the chair in order to reach the cabinets where the scissors were held. He mused to himself, "Mommy said that she thought the curtains were too long."

With that, he forgot all about his aching tummy in order to fulfill his mommy's wish. He ran to the living room's curtains and began to snipe away.

"I tell you," a strong voice echoed from behind Youichi, "Houses like these are suckers to get robbed from."

Youichi's eyes widened. Robber! What to do? What to do? He swallowed saliva back as his chubby fist held on tightly to the pair of scissors in his hand.

**To Be Continued  
**_(Seriously, the three parts to this WILL get revised over the weekend... Or at least after Christmas. I HATE leaving you guys with such short stories and get all of this amazing feedback!) _

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:** Since I asked that you should include one of your best kiddie memory, I think that it would be hypocritical if I didn't use mine! Hmm… I'll give you three: one that my parents would tell me, one that I love to tell to other people, and a confession from my mum.

So when I was little, I was a very slow and steady baby. I was born 8 days late. My eyebrows wouldn't grow and neither would my hair… I didn't speak at the average age too! But I think it was because I spent 12 hours with an English/Haitian babysitter and 12 hours with my parents who spoke another language. So my mum got SO worried that I was mute or defected (yeah thanks!), but the doctor said that I would take my time. The very next week, I yelled in the same tone and accent of my babysitter, "Jay! Where are you going?" to my dad since that's what she usually said to her son (Jay). So my first word was "Jay" and I said a sentence for the very first time that I spoke.

My favorite memories are throughout my elementary school years. My younger brother and I are five years apart. Well, when he was about two/three, he enjoyed wearing dresses and skirts! So I thought that it was SO funny, that I would make him take a 'photoshoot' with me, Well, he obliged to that as long as I didn't tick him off by taking his chips or etc. So as like the years wore on, he got smarter even though he didn't know how to read, and he began to HATE being photographed… So one day, I asked him if he wanted to take a photoshoot with me. He responded by "NO!" and I'm like why? He said, "Give me five dollars!" so I gave him a single. Then he would cry and say, "I waaantt… I waaanttt… I WANT MORE!" So I would give him a couple more singles and say, "THIS IS A MILLION DOLLARS!" and then he would stop crying and ask me what dress I'd like him in! lol! I kept tricking him until he was in first grade. Then he was literate : (

The confession from my mom was when I came home from school, and I was rambling about what my English teacher said about ugly babies (we were learning how to write short stories using the stream of consciousness, accumulative sentences and etc. He was making an analogy to our first pieces to ugly babies)… That if you made one… No how ugly it was, you love it despite it's obvious flaws. My mum goes, "I'm happy you understand that because I felt the exact same way when you were born. Since you were 8 days late and I was in labor for those eight days… You kinda boiled in my body, so when you came out there was so many wrinkles all over you, and the skin on your feet were cracked. I was so scared that you'd be ugly forever until the dead skin fell off and you looked like a normal baby."

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_What the hell were you doing searching through garbage today? You must have a lot of dedication for your class to raise money in such an odious manner (looking through bags for recyclable cans and bottles to refund money). God bless you and the Vice President of your grade since the BOY officers bailed on you because it 'smelled so bad.' I sincerely hope that your hands will stop smelling so horribly. Even though you washed it five times and put on scented lotion… It smells like well… Garbage!_

_I can't wait for tomorrow's update because after tomorrow… You are basically free of tests and oral presentations!_

**_Excitedly Yours,_**  
**_The motivator behind every single word of yours!_**


	16. Another Hearts Call

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Salwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #10:** Another Hearts Call

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_  
_We were just two kids that took _  
_the moment when it was there_  
_Do you remember you at all_  
_Another heart calls_  
**- All American Rejects Feat. The Pierces **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To Nick, the boy who inspires the personality of Koko for me. Here's to a two day early wish of having a happy fifteenth birthday! You're so young!

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Didn't you JUST dump him this afternoon?" Koko stared at Hotaru flabbergasted when she announced her relationship to Ruka. They were referring to an inside joke from that afternoon when Koko was sputtering nonsense as usual and in his fictitious world, he announced that the two had broken up even though they just met for the first time that day.

"Well, I take him back," she tried her best to silence the boy with a piercing glare as she held onto Ruka's hand for dear life.

"Prove it! Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" Koko chanted out loudly with a fat satisfied grin written on his face.

Her face contorted into a facial expression that was caught in-between supercilious and just utter disgust. Her eyebrow rose to question the person that she was to kiss. His face transformed into a cherry tomato, the color reaching to his flaxen hair, as he started to back away in a pusillanimous manner. He jogged a couple of paces away from the huddle underneath the gaze of the lamppost located next to the almost closed postal office and ten meters from our high school's turf, "No! We will never ever get back together! Never!"

All of the boys burst out into pelts of laughter before she angrily shot them all a dirty look. As they simmered down, she gazed at Ruka with wounded puppy's expression, "Please? I need you."

She shot a nervous look behind me to a presence that wasn't seen as a threat to the others in the circle. The boy ran his fingers through his hair before sighing exaggeratedly, "I suppose."

"Thank you," she breathed out looking to the sky, mentally saying a prayer to God. She slipped into the confinements of his arms, "As you can see, I am very much in love with my boyfriend."

"Yeah," Koko chuckled as his hazel eyes twinkled with mischief, "So how about catching dinner with us?"

That idiot. She was going to kill him.

Seriously.

The stalker replied back with a content smile, "That'd be amazing. Then we're going to be dropping Hotaru off?"

"No," she responded back almost too immediately, "First we're going to drop off Mochu and Kitsu. Koko's dad adopted me. So there's really no need for anyone besides Koko to drop me off."

Koko gave me a strange look, and almost began to protest as she cut him off smoothly, "I'm starving! Let's go get pizza and curly fries!"

She impulsively grabbed Ruka's hand and began to semi-drag him into the direction of the nearest pizza place.

* * *

Koko remembered the story with great hilarity and to Hotaru's and Ruka's horror, he told this story with much exuberance, causing the middle school after school program that the three of them volunteered at to burst out laughing. With foot propped up on a chair, he waved his arms around, "And so! I was Hotaru's savior when I shooed off the stalker with my excellent people skills and got the two of them together!"

"Shut up!" Hotaru hissed, "That is SO not how it went!"

* * *

As they reached the closest pizzeria, Kitsu went outside to smoke and the Freshman had tagged along. Hotaru was close to tears from the frustration of the boys not understanding her! If only Anna, Kitsu's girlfriend, was there since girls usually had a telepathic link to one other. She leaned over the table, "I refuse to go home until _**he**_ leaves!"

"But aren't you guys buddies?" Koko looked at her, "I mean… You exchanged numbers and took a picture together! I have the proof on my phone!"

"That was BEFORE he followed us home!" Hotaru hissed, "Have you noticed how sketchy it is that he won't tell us why he's following us? Or why every time we asked him where he lived, he diverted it with saying 'But it's party time! It's a Friday Night and there's no stress of school!'"

Ruka nodded as Koko took in her information.

When Kitsu walked back in, the kid followed happily. Koko tested it out, "Hey. We're seriously going to go home now."

"Okay," the Freshman stared back at him.

"So where do you live?" Koko stared right back without shame, "We're going to drop you off first."

He shook his head, "No. I can go home last."

"No, seriously," Koko replied, "Where do you live?"

"Party Street!" he replied with a goofy smile.

"Yeah right next to Confetti drive and Halloween boulevard," Koko rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," the youngest smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Hotaru recalled it with a flourish, "And that's what really happened. Koko was too dense to realize the impending danger we were in because the following Monday… The same kid threatened the school with a bomb threat."

"And then Hotaru changed her number," Ruka smiled, "So that the crazy psycho wouldn't find her again."

"But," a small voice from the back called, "How'd you guys end up getting together?"

The couple stared at each other. Hotaru concluded the volunteering by keeping the kids occupied, while their supervisor ran copies of tomorrow's math quiz, "That's a story for another time."

"But I was a major part in it," Koko flashed a smile, "So big that I had the leading role."

The kids 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' but Hotaru shoved him off of his seat, "You wish."

"Hey! Broken leg here!" Koko complained, "Does no one respect me anymore?"

"Not after your storytelling," Ruka shook his head.

"Humph," Koko huffed in indignation.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **The process of the boobytraps of Youichi will take more masterminding genius than some idiotic girl who's struggling in school to get the classes and ranking that she wants. So, I took the liberty of revisiting my former memories of back in the day (actually... This happened in October).

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_Yeah. Nick WAS dumb to let some creep follow you home, though the bomb threat was kind of pushing it... Reply to our reviews ASAP! And my most recent memory of something/someone scaring me was *insert memory*_

**_Trying to inspire you,_**  
**_Your faithful companion from the freshwater next door. _**


	17. Bad Boys III

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #9:** Bad Boys III

_Bad boys bad boys_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_When they come for you?_

_When you were eight and you had bad traits you go to school_  
_And learn the golden rule_  
_So why are you acting like a bloody fool_  
_If you get hot then you must get cool!_  
**- Bob Marley**

**-**.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To Home Alone and all of the fans who've seen the series!

* * *

-.-.-.-

Remember that one little spot that the three child of the Hyuuga household used to and still do, jump on? Well, Youichi prepared himself to gorge the men's eyes out, since after all… He WAS his brother's little sibling, so he inherited the trait of stupid courage even at the age of three. But as he cautiously stepped forward… God was protecting him that day, and the weight of the two men made the floor collapse as they fell into the cluttered abyss, otherwise known as the basement.

Unfortunately, the spot right under the soft spot on the floor was the weights and treadmill equipment. Youichi heard their screaming, and built up enough nerve to near the hole in the floor and chuck his scissors down.

"Goddamnit my eye!"

"Boss! Do you think that someone is up there?"

Aoi inserted the key into the house, "Hey You-… Why is there a hole in the ground?"

"Bad men made it fall," he shrugged helplessly.

She agitatedly called out, "I'm in no mood to be trifled with. I'll give you three seconds to get your ass out of my house before I throw my hammer in your face. I just got home from the worst date in the history of bad dates! So. Scram."

"I think I broke my leg."

"Youichi, grab me the hammer by the Christmas tree," Aoi replied listlessly.

He scampered off and returned within a matter of second, "Here, sissy!"

She heartlessly dropped it with ease down the hole. A sickening crack was heard.

"Hey boss… Are you dead yet?"

"Ughhrororak…"

"Huh?"

"Jajghadh."

"I can't hear you."

"YOU IMPECCABLE IDIOT!"

"Hey! You're the one with the blind eye AND broken ribs."

"I'm calling 911," Aoi announced.

"Goddamnit!"

A loud crash resonated through the house.

"Hey Aoi, Youichi," Natsume came striding in.

"Why didn't you come through the front door?" Aoi raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "I forgot my key, so I went through the basement… I saw some weird guys by the gym equipment so I punched them both out… I think that you should call 911... Cause… I don't think that they're our friends…"

"No shut," Aoi replied with a roll of her eyes, "Can you bring them up along with my hammer and then tie them up?"

"Can I light them on fire?" Youichi's emerald eyes lit up, "I wanna! Please, please, please?"

"Okay," Aoi nodded, "But after they're tied up and I have the hammer and Natsume on me."

"YAY!" Youichi clapped his hands and followed his brother down the stairs to the basement, "I get to use the big boy matches!"

"I remember when I first used the matches," Natsume looked dreamy, "It felt so natural… I was younger than you, Youichi."

"If I say that I like to play with fire too, will you let me go?" the lackey asked weakly.

To dignify the question, Natsume punched him out once more. He dragged the bodies up the stairs, not bothering to be gentle with them. Aoi then duct taped them to chairs… And as they waited for the police to arrive, they let Youichi burn the two unaccomplished robbers' skin.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:**

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I'm sorry to hear that a huge dispute over facebook almost made you want to cry and yell like a hysterical lady. However, I congratulate you on holding out your composure. Something recent that made me want to cry out of frustration was *insert here* I can't wait to see how the edited version of the Bad Boys trilogy since the way you had presented was not smooth at all!_

**_From the Freshwater,_**  
**_Your Faithful Companion._**


	18. My Girl

**Along Came the Holidays  
**By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #8: **My Girl

_Well, I guess you'll say_  
_What can make me feel this way?_  
_My girl. (My girl, my girl)_  
_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_  
**- The Temptations **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To Men and Women everywhere (and especially to **charlieissocoollike**)

* * *

-.-.-.-

**S:** What's your biggest fear?

**K:** You know the usual… Commitment… Spiders… My little pony… Oh, and women.

**S: **… What?

**K:** Yeah! Like you know that saying that women can tell what's on a guy's mind… Well, I've reached a conclusion…

**S:** …. Yeah?

**K:** Oh! I'm not telling you!

**S: **Why?

**K:** 'Cause youz a woman.

**S:** Yeah… Koko, don't act like those trying-to-be-badass antics because they make you seem so so stupid.

**K:** Exactly! You always put me down!

**S:** Since when?

**K:** Since you called me stupid!

**S:** I said that you seemed stupid, stupid.

**K:** SO YOU ADMIT IT!

**S:** Wow.

**K:**_ *sighs*_ Fine… I'll tell you, but you gotta promise something…

**S:** What?

**K: **You have to keep this top secret and don't think that I'm crazy or anything.

**S:** Continue…

**K:** Women… can read MINDS!

**S:** What?

**K: **It's true! Why do you wear high heels? To get better signal! It's like the same concept as putting your cell phone up higher so that you can get better service! Seriously! Same principal! If women are higher up on their high heels, then they could get a better brain wave signal! And why do women wear those weird shaped earrings? It's cause they are satellites in disguise! They can get even more of a better signal!

**S:** You've lost it…

**K:** It's SO THEY CAN READ OUR MINDS! And why do women have longer hair than men? It's the same concept as a walkie-talkie! The longer the antenna is pulled out, the longer range you can hear from! Frikkin' BETTER BRAINWAVE SIGNAL! And you know women gossip? I bet, that when there are two women and one man talking to each other… They gossip about that poor guy through their telepathy!

**S:** Oh definitely…

**K:** EXACTLY! And remember the beehive haircut? Well, my theory is that, that creation was invented in order to hide their big brains! And you know what those brains were for?

**S: **I'd love to know…

**K:** Some women not only can read minds… BUT CONTROLL THEM TOO!

**S:** Yeah… You caught me.

**K:** I KNEW IT!

**S:** But you understand since you know…

**K:** Yeah… YEAH?

**S:** You're going to have to die.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **No comment. :\


	19. Do They Know it's Christmas?

**Along Came the Holidays  
**By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #7:** Do They Know it's Christmas?

_(Here's to you) raise a glass for everyone_  
_(Here's to them) underneath that burning sun_  
_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_  
**- Band Aids**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To all of the college students who are going home. I missed you!

* * *

-.-.-.-

From when we left Anna and Kitsu, they had been baking in Anna's cluttered apartment for their friends and family. However, it was a week's road trip before they finally got back to their hometown. Funny as it was, they both originated from their alma mater from which Mikan and co went to school. And from that fact, one could predict that they had crossed paths multiple times. Anna and Mikan had been in the same bakeshop. Kitsu and Hotaru were in the same math class, while Koko was his neighbor.

When Anna had texted Mikan to come out of school, she happily shouted out in the middle of math class with her fist pumping into the air. Unfortunately, it was the strictest teacher's class, Jinno, so he had sharply turned around with menace in his eyes and a warning in tone, "Mikan Sakura!"

"Err," she colored as she conjured up an idea, "Ughhh! My stomach feels so bad. I think that I'll vomit."

"Sit down!" he ordered.

The girl who sat in front of Mikan jumped up shrieking, "I'm NOT letting her throw up on me!"

The guy who sat next to Mikan nodded with a faint smile on his face (he had read the text message since it was the only entertaining thing to do in math class), "That's gross."

A chorus of 'yeahs' and crinkled up faces finally got Jinno to cave in, "Here's a pass to the nurse, Sakura."

"Thank you," she dramatically clutched her stomach and ran out, but not before throwing a discreet wink to the Sophomore girl who sat in front of her, who happened to be her accomplice.

As she skipped down the hallway, she passed through the classrooms of Hotaru, Koko, Mochu, and Ruka and lied to the teacher about them being called down to the office. The only person who didn't have trouble to get out of class was Koko, whose teacher practically wanted to stab him personally! Though, no fault was to the teacher since Koko did spend the majority of his time productively hosting spitball contests.

His teacher looked so relieved that she was practically in tears and kissing the ground that Mikan had walked on. Oh, did it occurred to anyone that it was the drama teacher? Those in the theater (or theaarrr-taaah!) never caught a break, huh? Well, you know the saying… Practice makes perfect, though it was most likely that the 50 year old teacher probably will never go to Broadway.

Finally, they reached one of the back doors, since the school security was poor and left to meet up with their college friends. Anna had looked marvelous from the last time that they'd seen her, and Kitsu had grown a little facial hair. Despite that, they had all managed to exchange hugs… Yes, including Hotaru, who did partake in the activity.

Kitsu had given them a lift to wherever the youngsters wanted to go. Mikan had happily chirped the mall in the town over since there'd be more activities to do than to walk around in a freezing town and get caught for playing hooky. Those in high school were envious of their winter holiday break, which let them (Anna and Kitsu) to get out earlier.

First top, was to Starbucks to catch up on each other's lives.

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote: **I redid Bad Boys I, check it out! Everythign past it, is under reconstruction. Please check out for it! (:


	20. Good Morning

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #6:** Good Morning

_I wanna show all my haters love_  
_This song for you_  
_If you acting like me and I was in your shoes_  
_I'd probably hate on me too_  
_See when you gettin big cash stacks_  
_All the haters hate that_  
_Cuz they hate to see you to be successful_  
_I wanna show all my haters love_  
- **Chamillionaire**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To those who are consistently reviewing and replying back to my messages, no matter how late I am! Even though I might slack off on replying, you guys are primarily the only reason why I keep on writing this story!

* * *

-.-.-.-

When the big group of people settled down in the Starbucks in the mall, many people threw them conspicuous scornful looks. Most of the elder didn't get along with teenagers of this day and age and vice versa. Though, our main protagonists didn't pay much attention as they solely focused on each other.

"So yeah! I learned that I could lick my elbow right after saying that I couldn't in the middle of a really boring movie!" Mikan demonstrated how she did it my placing her right arm on the table and twisted it so that her tongue and elbow could meet.

"Ew isn't it supposed to be like physically impossible?" Hotaru crinkled up her nose.

That's sick," Anna commented awestruck.

"I learned a magic trick!" Koko replied happily as he began with his index fingers pointing up. He then smashed his hands together and one hand had no fingers up and the other had two. Mikan was delighted as she's never seen that trick done before as everyone else snickers or rolled their eyes.

He raised up a palm, "I'm not done!"

He made two circles out of his thumb and index fingers and had them attached to each other. He made everyone watch as he put his hands behind his head and when they came up, they weren't linked. Fancy that!

"What about you guys?" Mikan turned to the older couple in the gang.

Kitsu's lips twisted up into a smirk as he stood up. He had been bodybuilding since he was in a Sophomore, but it was his first time accomplishing this feat. He started with puffing his stomach out, and if you didn't know any better… It looked like he had a pudgy stomach or he had stuffed it since his frame as so lithe. So then he sucked in and it disappeared.

Hotaru watched him with her eyebrow arched.

He then stuck out his stomach and as he drew it back in… He made it wave! As in when he sucked it, it didn't immediately curl in… You know small little tidal waves and when they splash up on the surface, it doesn't come rushing over as once? And it kind of rolls in? That's what his stomach did because it was so muscular!

"That's sick!" Mochu's eyes popped out, "I just have a six pack!"

"I can do that too," Koko disregarded the uncommon feat with a wave of his hand jokingly.

"Sure," Mikan nodded as to play along with the jokester.

"When I stand up, I can make my leg come up next to my face," Anna smiled. The crew made her demonstrate, so she left the already crowded coffee shop to perform outside in the window. It was mind-boggling. Though most cheerleaders and gymnasts were able to do that… It was still cool when they saw it since none of them could accomplish a feat like that.

As she came back in Mochu was showing how he could juggle.

As everyone laughed after Mochu chucked the cookies into the air…. And Kitsu could catch them in his mouth!

"What about you, Hotaru?" Mikan nudged her best friend.

"I can make idiots believe anything," she replied simply after sipping her crème brulee latte as everyone watched her skeptically.

She made a fist and a thumb's up sign with the other hand. She then molded them together skillfully so that her thumb was underneath he index and middle finger. She then made Mikan watch it up close as she took her thumb apart and put it back on.

"EW!" Mikan shrieked before realizing what Hotaru had done, "Oh my God! That's so cool! Do it again!"

Everyone fell into pelts of laughter seeing their brunette friend was definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box.

From learning about each other's odd traits or… Magic tricks… They all proceeded to annihilate each other in arm wrestling. Which Mikan had won since she was the weakest out of all of them… So in the beginning, she couldn't try… And when her partner got bored, she flipped their hand over the table going, "I WON!"

Mochu, Koko, and Kitsu weren't so nice to each other because there was a lot of smashing going on.

So that was the rest of their afternoon with sneering glances at the crew of friends.

**Fin. **

**

* * *

**

**Author's sidenote: **Sheesh! I wish I had a recording of when that guy did it front of me (he even lifted up his shirt and WOW!) to show you what I meant by Kitsu doing that...

Since I'm five days away from me finishing the story (and if you guys hadn't noticed… As one day passes, a chapter is written on the whim… So that would explain why each chapter sucks on certain day and are decent the next… It's kind of a journal of my life to provide you entertainment, while tying in the themes of family and friends and how important it is to cherish them… You better know when they are gone). In this note, I would like to give a moment of silence for my grandma, who had passed away a little bit after I started school this year. I keep her in my heart. And a couple months later, my nephew had graced this planet on November 29th at 2 in the morning.

Since there's only five more days… And I KNOW that I'll end up forgetting to do all of my shout-outs… I'll begin now. (:

The bolded are people who had reviewed consistently. The ones in italics are those who had favorite/put this story on alert: _**Kylee-Cat**_, Fallen Jewels, **Anonymous**, _**Winter's Melody**_, _ChicCuteness_, Screaming Hearts, **Jonzz**, _**YunnahVanilla**_, juju, _**mikan12345**_, NatsuMikanForever, _cookies277_, _**Hecticated77**_, **lemonandapples**, Trigunskitty, _._, Fan Girl, _Cinderpaw11_, _Geraa05_, _leehae_, _NatsuMikanAnimeAddict_, _Pokemonrules14_, _xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx_, _DreamingReverie, lilxbellax94, marshmellow-chan35, Mdsgirl, My Love Pinwheel, Mysticchowz, Popular Wannabe, roxshane, , _and_ Yusuki Mazui_!

The countries that had been involved: **United States **with a whooping 1.34 k! I didn't know that I could get so many hits! 737 from the **Philippines**, 261 from **Canada**, 205 from **Singapore**… Hey! My cousin is currently attending school there! (: 156 hits from **Indonesia**, 129 from the **United Kingdom**, 83 from **India**, 80 from **Australia**, 78 from **Malaysia**, 54 from **Germany**, 45 from **Finland**, 44 from **New Zealand**, 43 from **Mexico**, 37 from **Switzerland**, 33 from the **Netherlands**, 30 form **Bangladesh**, 28 from **France**, and tied for 27 are **Romania** and **Spain**! 21 from **Europe** _(even though the United Kingdom, France, Spain, and etc are IN Europe! Lol!), _21 from **Thailand**, 19 from **Greece **and **Norway**, 12 from the **Czech Revar**, 4 from **Vietnam** (I'm Vietnamese!), 3 from **Brunei Darussalam** and **Japan**, 2 from **Taiwan**, **Saudi Arabia**, and **Ireland**, and for last, but not least… 1 hit from **Chile**, **Sweden**, **The Republic of South Korea**, **Austria**, and **Puerto Rico**!

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_My special talent is that *insert what you can do that most people can't* I hail from *insert country* and super proud of my origin! I find it almost unbelievably that you can actually lick your elbow and taught someone else who was just as flexible as you, to lick her elbow too! Seriously, you need to have a frikkin' online picture album to actually PROVE all of this is happening! _

_There's only five days until the story comes to a close! Even though you're going to be super excited about not having to lose sleep over this story, I'll be as *equally happy/kind of upset* when it finally ended… My favorite chapter was *insert* and my least favorite is *insert* so far. For my least favorite chapter, I think that you can improve it by *insert advice*_

**_From the Freshwater,_**  
**_Your friend._**


	21. Miss Independent

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #5: **Miss Independent

_Miss independent _  
_Miss self-sufficient _  
_Miss keep your distance, mmmm _

_Miss unafraid _  
_Miss out of my way _  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own _  
_Miss almost grown _  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

_So, by keeping her heart protected _  
_She'll never, ever feel rejected _  
_Little miss apprehensive _  
_Said ooh, she fell in love_  
- **Kelly Clarkson**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To the wise words of Kelly Clarkson and my English teacher, who I wouldn't have gotten the idea for this story without him forcing a quiz on it (so much opposition against him!).

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Who's gonna shoe your pretty little foot? Who's gonna glove your hand? Who's gonna kiss your ruby red lips? Who's gonna be your man? Who's gonna be your man? Who's gonna be your man? Who's gonna kiss your ruby lips? Who's going to be your man?

"Poppa's gonna shoe my pretty little foot. Momma's gonna glove my hand. Sister's gonna kiss my ruby red lips. I don't need a man. I don't need no man. I don't need no man. Sister's gonna kiss my ruby red lips. I don't need no man," Misaki sung in the tune from her a ballad in the section of which she was learning in her AP English Lit class with Narumi. Everyone politely applauded at her soft vocals, which stayed consistent and on-key. Though, it wasn't the greatest, it didn't make their ears bleed.

"From the beginning of the song, it can be alluded that the person who is posing the questions was a man, who was indignant after the lady of his heart rejected him. He pestered her about how is she going to take care of herself financially, physically, and emotionally. The first line was talking about who would be able to provide money to put the shoe on her foot if she doesn't have a man to provide for her. I drew the conclusion from physical aspect by the gloving of the hand because people spend more money on shoes than gloves. So I interpreted as gloves for Winter, and that would be connected with the physical health of the lady. So, he's asking her how she would be able to support herself when she's ailing when she's all alone. The posed question of "who's gonna kiss your ruby red lips?" might represent the romance aspect of a relationship, but you talk moving your mouth and parting your lips… Most women gossip and vent out their emotions, which involves using their mouths, so it would be taken as romance… But the question is more complex than that.

"The women thus responded primly that she has her family to rely on. As in the past, the father was the 'breadwinner,' so it makes sense that he'll "shoe her pretty little foot," while mothers are known for being nurturing in nature, hers would tend to her if she ever got sick. Her sister would "kiss her ruby red lips" because since her sister is in the same age-group as herself, she can release her emotion with her sister," Misaki was reaching her conclusion, "So this song was one about empowering women and showcasing the importance of family."

"Good job," Narumi applauded as he dragged the pen from the clipboard and waved it around faintly as he began to engage the class to Misaki's interpretation, "Now that it is the 21st century, do you think that the moral of the ballad is accurate and fitting to our times? And should that change or not?"

The girl in the very front row spoke out loud, knowing after the four years of attending the school, Narumi doesn't necessarily care as long as you're contributing to the class, "Well, since feminism and the Constitutional amendment regarding Women's rights, it's safe to say that girls can get along just fine without guys."

"I disagree."

Everyone turned around to see the one who rarely contributes in English, Tsubasa. Narumi arched his eyebrow, but since he was so amused, he'd let it play out.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Sidenote:** This was so supposed to be like at least a thousand words more than this, but facebook distracted me... So I have to go to bed :( So I'm going to divide this into two parts, though... When I go back to correct all of my files (if you notice... Bad Boys I doesn't matchup with II and III), everythign will be smoother, and not as snippy and abrupt!

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I believe in ***chivalry/independence*** because of ***insert explanation***. Despite this, I still love the male population, especially ***insert characteristics such as personality and looks*** I swear, when I meet a person under this description, I'm going to marry him!_

_Next time, please put in yoru favorite guys and etc! Because we don't want some kind of one-sided reviewer/author-ship!_

**_Reply as quickly as possible,_**  
**_Your friend from the Freshwater._**


	22. Girls

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #4:** Girls

_Look like a girl but I think like a guy_  
_Not ladylike to behave like a slime_  
_Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind_  
_You stick to your yogurts_  
_I'll stick to my apple pie_

_Girls are not meant to fight dirty_  
_Never look a day past thirty_  
**_Not gonna bend over and curtsey for you._**  
**- Marina and the Diamonds**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To **lemonsandapples**, who was in fact my 100th reviwer! I can't believe I broke 100, to be honest! I thought that this is would be a really low-streamed story! Thank you SO much for everyone's support! You honestly don't understand how amazing it is to receive all of your amazing feedback!

* * *

-.-.-.-

"I disagree," Tsubasa clarified, "If that were true, then half of the facebook statuses wouldn't even exist. If that were true, then a lot of drama wouldn't have happened. The fact is that girls need guys."

"No way!" Misaki sharply rose to opposition, "You can't generalize every single girl for what some others do! It's not like guys DON'T write about girls too!"

"It's different," Tsubasa.

'No it's not," Misaki shot back, "It's just a double standard. Just because some girls write about guys doesn't mean that we're obsessed and we need them 24/7."

"Right."

"That's why there are such things as lesbians. Some of us just gave up on men," Misaki proclaimed with triumph.

"Are you admitting to being one?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Make me a sandwich."

"WHAT?"

"The only purpose of women in a relationship is to obey our every command. That's how it used to be in the old days. And history definitely has a tendency to repeat itself."

The few boys in the class didn't even dare to hoot and applaud Tsubasa since there was ten girls for every guy in the class. So they didn't even bother. The girls could easily beat them up with Misaki leading them.

"Obviously, time has changed," Misaki almost growled at Tsubasa's pig-headed opinion, "And women can do so much more than that. They can get an education, and look at this class. Obviously women have the bigger brain capacity if there are more girls in this class than guys. So not only are we equal to you, but we are even better."

"If you were so equal to us," Tsubasa slowly smirked, "Then why don't women fight in combat? Why do in certain working environments, the guy makes more money? The jobs of the women are the overreact, make the guy sandwiches, and tend to us and the kids."

Misaki's grip on her pencil snapped it in half as her patience was wearing thin.

"This is getting off-topic," Narumi interrupted, seeing the growing tension between the two, "Yuna, you should go next."

The two glared at each other until Misaki stalked out of class when the bell rung. At lunch that day, she ditched school's campus to go to Subway to get a sandwich. At the end of the day, she called out to Tsubasa, "Hey. I made you a sandwich."

"I knew you'd come around."

The smelly onion sauce with fish and the works smashed into his face.

"Fuck you," she spat, "As if I'd EVER bow down to your male chauvinist ideology."

Touché, Misaki, touché.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:** Before I describe the guy that I'd love to be with, I'd like to share with you... That due to an early Christmas present to all of you (**Kylee-Cat** in particular, though)... I created a blog for you guys to understand my life... I'll put up pictures since I've been meaning to when I figured that this story is based off of 99.9% of my life! Haha (:

**The link:** http : / saltwaterromancexxx . tumblr . com (feel free to ask me questions and comment!).

In relation to this chapter... YES! There actually IS a guy who acted like Tsubasa. He really does think all of those things. It pisses me off.

**My ideal guy:** Someone who isn't passive, leaning towads anti-social, gets sarcasm, can't be dumb (because idiots piss me off more than everything else in the world), won't let me treat him as a doormat, GET ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS (there's always something wrong with every guy that I date or try to!), be able to keep me in check, hates Valentine's Day, is more action than talk, takes showers (because some guys actually don't on a daily basis), nice face?, is interested in long term relationships (like if he dates me, there has to be a slight possibility of him being 'the one'), tall (to balance out my kids' heights in the future), compassion (because I HATE ignorant people), self-confident (because if he isn't... I'd destroy him inside out), but it has to be in the quiet way... No need to conceit, and the list could go on. No one is ever going to match up to my standards. It's way too high! LOL.

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I definitely think that Tsubasa is ***right/cocky***. In the next chapter, you should ***insert your idea and pairing*** because I said so!_

_Wow, your ideal guy is like perfect because you've listed a LOT of qualities for him to be! It's actually kind of scary! Something that really amused me today is ***insert description of your day*** I hope that, that will cheer you up because tomorrow is filled with tests/quizzes for you._

_Wishing you all of the best luck,_  
_Your friend from the Freshwater._

**Response to pixestickswuber**: AWH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I'll include Natsume in the future (;


	23. All I Do is Win

**Along Came the Holidays  
**By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #3:** All I Do is Win

_All I do is win, win, win no matter what_  
_Got money on my mind, I can't seem to get enough_  
_And every time I step up in the building_  
_Everybody's hands go up._  
**- DJ Khaled**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated**: To vacation. And Will 'cause he said that he'd spend New Year's Eve with me, just watching chick flicks! Whoop! My Freshie is the best!

* * *

-.-.-.-

**N:** Your hands are cold.

**M:** Just accept the gift.

**N:** Whatever.

**H:** You know that French saying...

**M:** Babe, I'm in Spanish.

**N:** I take Latin.

**R:** ... I'm French, and I have no clue what you're trying to say...

**H:** Cold hands mean that you're generous.

**M**: ... But your hands are always cold.

**H:** It's to match my heart.

**A:** Oh! Didn't you guys know? Hotaru here, always goes around putting down tens and twenties for organizations like the Salvation Army and the Red Cross.

**M:** WHAT?

**N:** You?

**K:** OH MY GOD! Hotaru is actually... NICE?

**Mochu: **Yeah... Last year, she bought this huge bag full of new clothes and toys and made me deliver it to the Angel Wishing Tree.

**M: **How am I just hearing of this now?

**H:** Because you, idiot... You're part of five million clubs and organizations that require donations. If you knew that I donate already, you'd pester me until my death bed.

**M:** Noo...

**N:** She has a point.

**K:** ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN!

**M:** What the hell?

**K:** HAH! I just got a free sandwich from Subway because I did this scratch out thingy!

**N:** I hope that he knows that it expired already... Subway is that cheap.

**H:** Let's run away before he can come back to us to complain.

**A:** Agreed. I got my car on.

**N:** Race you there.

**M:** You are on.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:** I love that song! It's been stuck in my head all day! Today was blazin' when I got home. I fell instantly to sleep, and didn't have to wake up to do homework! This vacation is going to be amazing! Then I watched the Notebook! *squeals* BEST CHICK FLICK EVER! I loved Noah when he said, "You tell me when I'm being an asshole. I tell you that you're a pain in the ass 99% of the time. And then you have a two-second rebound and you're back to being a pain in the ass."

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_Update it. It's only a minute to midnight._

_**Revised:** YAY! You made it in barely before the deadline! Well, Merry Christmas to those who are a day ahead! And my favorite chick flick is ***insert*** because I loved ***insert*** Though, I think that the Notebook is ***equal to/totally not even on the same level of*** my favorite chick flick. I heard that you were going to be more healthy. GOOD FOR YOU! Good luck!_

_P.S For Christmas this year.. I'd love ***insert* **_

**_Yours,_**  
**_etc._**


	24. Santa Clause is Coming to Town

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Countdown #2:** Santa Clause is Coming to Town

_You better watch out _  
_You better not cry _  
_Better not pout _  
_I'm telling you why _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town _  
_He's making a list _  
_And checking it twice; _  
_Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town _  
_He sees you when you're sleeping _  
_He knows when you're awake _  
_He knows if you've been bad or good _  
_So be good for goodness sake! _  
_O! You better watch out! _  
_You better not cry _  
_Better not pout _  
_I'm telling you why _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town _  
_Santa Claus is coming to town _  
**- Unknown **

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To Nick because he somehow broke the doorknob to his room, so now he has to wait for his family to come back home for him to eat. I sincerely hope that someone robs his house blind of food!

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Hey Mikan."

"I can't talk now, I'm going to bed."

"It's only 7!"

"Santa can come at any moment. See you Natsume."

"But even Youichi is up! Hello? HELLO? Damnit... She hung up on me already!"

**Fin. **

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **

_**Dear Saltwater Romance, **_

_I understand that you'd like some peace of mind for tomorrow and etc so that you can spend your holidays without stress... BUT C'MON THIS IS THE SUCKIEST CHAPTER EVER! Kill yourself._

_Though, I remember when ***insert funniest holiday memory that you had* **Yeah, those were the good old days._

_P.S Your nephew looks adorable in the picture on your tumblr! _

_**Wishing you a Merry Christmas Eve and a wonderful night's sleep,**_  
_**Your friend from the Freshwater. **_


	25. I Made It

**Along Came the Holidays**  
By Saltwater Romance

-.-.-.-

**Finish line:** I Made It

_I look up to sky_  
_And now the world is mine_  
_I've known it all my life_  
_I made it_  
_I made it._

_I used to dream about, the life I'm living now_  
_I know that there's no doubt_  
_I made it, I made it!_  
**- Kevin Rudolf**

-.-.-.-

**Dedicated:** To all those who had reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert! Thank you SO much!

* * *

-.-.-.-

"Bye Anna," she ran up to hug the Bermuda bound girl, "Bye Kitsu. Send me something?"

"We'll miss you," Anna laughed as she ruffled Mikan's hair.

"See ya man," Kitsu clapped all of the males on the back that came to watch the couple leave their small town to go on their vacation. Anna adorned her shorts and sunglasses, call her crazy… But the word on the street was that Bermuda had lovely weather around now.

"I'm going to visit my mum and cousins," Ruka waved, "My flight leaves twenty minutes from now."

"I'm going to Canada," Koko smiled, "My cousin owns a moose farm and I wanted to go see!"

"Don't lie," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

He heaved a sigh, "My dad moved their last year 'cause of work. Mum said that I needed to visit him at least once. So I'll be off in an hour or two."

"I'm going to Florida," Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Family vacationing. Though, I leave on Monday."

"That's cool," Mikan looked glum, "I'm staying home."

"Ha," Natsume smirked, "I'll be leaving you."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding," he smiled, "Youichi hates flying, so we're staying home for vacation. You'll have me."

"That's wonderful."

"It is," he approached her slowly, "Because we can do this."

His lips touched hers.

"And this," he held her hand.

"And this," he scooped her up bridal style and ran.

"OH MY GOD! LET ME DOWN!" she shrieked.

"You want to do up higher, you said?" he bit his lip from laughing as he lifted her to his shoulders effortlessly.

"I'm going to die," she muttered as she squeezed his neck, "If you don't let me down, I'm going to choke you."

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF, YOU SKANK," he hollered with his unusual humor that he displayed for the first time in public, earning glares from the adults in the airport.

"I'm going to kill you," she hissed.

A catcall came from behind them, Koko was stifling his laughter, "This isn't an awkward sight… Natsume, I hope that you know that everyone can see up Mikan's skirt."

Natsume instantly dropped Mikan to the floor in the most ungraceful way.

"Come here bastard," he raced after the jokester without realizing that Mikan was wearing pants.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **

**My loves,**

I seriously am going to cry with joy and little sadness that this story has officially ended! My God, you don't understand how much I love you guys for even reading this story. It's crap.

When I first started, I thought to myself, _"If I could get at least one review per chapter, I'd be the luckiest author in the world!"_

Guess what? I got over 100 reviews! You guys are so amazing, that I can't even describe in words!

I still need to edit this story, but I'll let you guys know after I finish when I post up another chapter to give you a heads up. Some of the stand-alones won't get too disturbed, but the ones that are sectioned in parts or are under 500 words will drastically change over my vacation!

Thank you SO much for everything!

**Kisses,**  
**Saltwater Romance**

_P.S I'm going to start a new story shortly, though it won't be as updated as frequently. I posted a poll, and it'd be super cool if you voted! Merci beaucoup!_


End file.
